Clawing at your Heart
by Lycan Lover
Summary: Alana is a young girl who lives with her family in Transylvania, but she's different. She is a lycan werewolf. What will happen when Dracula's son, Eric, wants to get a closer look at this mysterious, untamed girl...read and review, be nice it's my first!
1. Prologue

My name is Alana Lunar. And this is my story. I have many important people in my life…so good and some not so good. I tell you now that I'm NOT at all normal! I'm 17 years old and I live a _weird_ life…why? Because I am a Lycan! So are my brother and my Father. My brother, Casper, is a totally nutcase! He's two years older and is always _so_ affectionate as a brother. My father is a quiet man, after my mother died 5 years ago. But he tries to not let his manner dampen our spirits. We live at Lycandara Manor in Transylvania, Romania. We tend to stay away from others such as neighbours, as of course, you can guess what they might say if they see a huge wolf running in the garden! That's about all you need to know for now, so I better start or else I'll never finish…so lets begin!


	2. Normal day so far

**Welcome to the world of nightmareish creatures and secret organisations. i hope that everyone enjoys this and i'll let you in a a secret...Dracula comes back fdrom the dead!! so read on to find out more!**

It was a bright, sunny day in Transylvania. I was too cosy and content to get up just yet. After a long night of hunting with my obnoxious brother, Casper, I deserved a rest. It was great; we hunted a herd of Red deer for some hours, just toying with them before wham! They didn't know what hit them! I love to see them scurry in fear at the sight of us. Together, Casper and me look a pretty terrifying sight! Though I found that he was still the immature one considering that I was two years his junior. Eventually I pried away my sleepy eyelids to see what the time was. It was 8:00 am. I gave a groan before sliding off of my cosy bed and looked around my room: it was painted my light blue wallpaper and had a blue-speckled carpet. In the corner were my large ebony wardrobe and my dressing table, on the opposite side of the large room was my chest of drawers and shelves with all my CDs and books on. I loved to read. Once I sat in my father's library all day just reading book after book, sad huh? Any way, I quickly got dressed into my black jeans and red blouse, brushed my thick black curls of hair neatly into place.

Walking around Lycandara Manor was always pleasant for me, the servants were happy and cheerful, they said that they wouldn't work anywhere else as long as they were needed. I sat down at the dinning table eating my cereal. Human food tasted strange to me, I much preferred meat due to my nature. But father insist on us getting all of the right balance food and I must obey my father. The whole house was quiet today, a first for the Manor! My father was out on business and my brother had gone into town. _Why not go for a walk, it's such a nice day?_ The only sound was my thoughts.

Placing my coat on and hiking boots I walk out of the door and into the garden. I loved the garden and nature. It's autumn and so all the trees are red and gold shimmering in the sunlight whilst its leaves dance gently to the ground. At the bottom past the old fountain was a wooden gate that lead straight into the Black Forest. As I paced through and around the huge dark trees I began to hum to myself, the tune that my mother use to sing me to sleep with: Memories from Cats.

A snapping branch close by interrupted my humming. I turned to see nothing but my keen wolf nose smelt something…and this something smelt dead, evil. A low quiet growl escaped my lips; I think that only I heard it. More snapping twigs I leapt at the place where the sound came from, only to find no evil beast but my best friend…Eleanor!

"Alana, get off of me!" she giggled. I laughed and tried to hide my embarrassment of just attacking my best friend.

Seeing my discomfort she laughed. "It's ok Ally, everyone makes mistakes you know…even a wolf!"

" Ok, ok I made a mistake, but something _was_ here not just you." I frowned, but El always knew how to lift the mood.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I was coming to get you, come on we're going into town." She almost screamed.

"Why?" I just laughed at her sudden joy.

" Because, silly, it's the Halloween festival and everyone is there, it's sponsored by the Dracula family and they've got jugglers and, and there's a fair…oh come one please?"

"Fine, lets go." I said unenthusiastically. Eleanor laughed and pulled on my arm.


	3. Meeting with a Stranger

The town was full of people in bright coloured costumes and sound of laughter. It made me feel sad in a way, since I haven't been to a festival like this since my mother passed away. I could still remember the times when she would dress me up in a silly pumpkin outfit whilst my brother just laughed hysterically at me. Then we would chase each other around the house, which seemed so full of life when my beautiful mother was around…why did she have to go, _why?_ The very thought of her brought a tear to my eye. My father always said that I looked more like her than him, with her glistening golden eyes and long dark hair.

The sound of El's high-pitched giggle brought me back to reality once more. "Come on Ally, at least pretend that you are having fun."

"If you insist…it's been a while since I was here." I almost whispered. She laughed once more and tugged at my arm pulling me all over the place, showing me all the different stalls and activities. After while I was feeling myself again, just remembering how to be human again! We listened to the band in the square for several minutes and I challenged El to a juggling contest…strangely she won, I couldn't believe it, was I losing my touch? El was boasting for the rest of the day.

"I can't believe that I beat you, I mean you have supernatural powers for Christ's sake and I…"

"Alright give it a rest. You won I lost happy?"

"Immensely!" she smiled slyly.

Eleanor's smile only increased when she saw her father, Sir Peter Huttsler, approaching with a tall, _extremely_ handsome young man.

"Ah, Eleanor! Miss Lunar! I'm so glad to find you here enjoying the occasion." He was a cheerful, portentous sort of man with short brown hair and 'Harry Potter' like glasses.

"Good day Sir Huttsler it's nice to see you." I smiled socially.

"Yes, yes. Oh yes, beg your pardon sir. Eleanor, Miss Lunar this is Count Eric Dracula, he is the man who has sponsored our festival today." The man bowed, he stood staring at me the whole time before speaking. I managed to get a good look at him: I was taller than me and very handsome. He had long black hair that just about reached his shoulders whilst one streak of hair stuck to his flawless face. Every part of his face was angelic, his eyes an icy blue, piercing my soul. His smile was what intrigued me the most; it was stunning! His teeth and skin deathly white and his lips were pale

" A pleasure to meet you Miss." He purred. Kissing my hand.

"Likewise."

I blushed a bright pink and they chuckled slightly. By this time Eleanor was _definitely_ feeling jealous. Everyone always thought of her as the prettier, more agreeable one of us. She glared at me and then at her Dad. I looked back at her and composed my thoughts and myself. God what was wrong with me? The Count and I starred at each other for what seemed like an age until El interrupted with a loud cough.

"I think that we ought to go now Ally…it's getting dark."

"Yes, I'm coming. Good night Sir Huttsler, Count." I bowed my head slightly and left, Eleanor virtually dragging me down the darkened path.

….

" I trust that you can find your way back from here sir." Sir Huttsler asked kindly, totally unaware of whom he was talking to.

"Yes, thank you Sir, I shall meet with you again tomorrow." Eric turned and left walking down the dark and gloomy forest path to his rather expensive car. Sir Huttsler also left and got into his not so expensive Volvo.

" Drive on Sam." The Count instructed to the driver with complete authority and power.

"Yes, Master." Was his only reply.

Eric starred out of the window into the misty forest; his mind intrigued by the strange mortal whose eyes were so wondrous and welcoming yet held passion and fire beneath. _Why on earth had he acted like that, he wasn't his father! But_ _those eyes, that face, she looked so innocent and yet so strong. She wasn't afraid of him…yet! But what if I don't want her to be afraid? What if…no don't even go down that road Eric, don't you dare! _

The count continued to argue with his subconscious mind until his troubled eyes caught glimpse of a young girl, about 20 or so, walking down the road…on her own. _Why not stop for a refreshing snack? _A sly grin filled his face as the car stopped next to the unsuspecting girl.

….

"What the hell got into you earlier on? You looked possessed!" Eleanor nearly shouted down my ear hole. I just walked along with a smug expression glued onto my face.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." I laughed.

Eleanor blushed deeply and remained silent. I laughed again until we eventually reached her house.

"See you tomorrow" I waved as he went inside still blushing.

_What a day, very odd. _Almost skipping down the road to the Manor before I was stopped by an ear-piercing scream from the other side of the forest. It was then that my instincts kick in.


	4. Second Nature

**Hey guys! Sorry for not telling you all about my story but I've been busy! This chapter was inspired by the song 'Haunted' by Evanescence, or as I like to call it 'herbal essences!' now I'll let you read this chapter, get ready for the fight scene it's only short, Laurelin watch out you're in this one! **

I was running, running with the wind caressing with face as I galloped my way around trees and rock in the darkened forest. Transforming into my true self was always easy for me, a second nature. All I had to do was think it and the beautiful white flame covered my body, changing my features. My hands shifted into great white paws whilst my arms and legs grew more powerful and pound the harsh ground as I continued to run. Finally my face transformed to that of a wolf's, with harsh golden eyes and shimmering fangs that protruded. Within a matter of seconds I was no longer a human, well I never was, but a huge white wolf racing through the wood

The screams continued and only got weaker as I gain distance. My sharp nose told me many things; one, the screams came from someone I knew! Two: what made her scream was familiar and three; it was mine to kill! A war battled inside of my head as I ran closer and closer to the sound: my coherent side versus my beat-like side…and my animal side was winning.

…. Meanwhile in the clearing…

G_od, will you just stay still woman…your death wont be that bad!_ Even though his strength was one hundreds times greater than the struggling girl, whom Eric had pressed up against the tree, trying to feed off of her warm, tangy blood. He was becoming extremely annoyed with this pathetic excuse for a strong willed human. She was crying and screaming for help, help that would never come. She then stopped fighting against him and froze, the girl whispered one word:

"Alana!"

The vampire took advantage of the moment and sunk his vicious fangs into her slender neck, receiving a gasp of shock and pain from her. Her oozing blood tasted _so_ good as it rushed into his mouth and down his throat, but he was deprived of tasting anymore than a sip as the unsuspecting monster was thrown and pinned to the ground by a snarling white blur. Totally confused and dazed he tried to defend himself but was only thrown back again as the white blur danced around him. He growled furiously, crouching on the ground ready to spring. Before him the dancing object stood still on two legs…a huge white wolf that snarled and glared down at him. Yet it looked so familiar, those _eyes_!

….

I recognised the monster that crouched before me. It was the Count, but his piercing blue eyes had turned red with blood lust and his features looked even more menacing than before…he truly did look like the Prince of darkness!

However, my instincts told me otherwise. Even though I knew him, only a bit, but I still knew him, my untamed side took control and sought one objective. To kill! I launched at Eric causing him to shape shift into his hell beast form. He dodged and leapt out of my bloodthirsty swipes and slashes that I hurdled at the beast, I was now a prisoner to my own nature. Yet the vampire made no attempt to fight me, only to dance out of the way before I could inflict any damage…I began to get ticked off. My temper was always an issue, I often felt like Dr, Jekyll with Mr. Hyde whispering poisonous into his ear, it was enough to sometimes drive, me crazy! I fought with myself and eventually I managed to calm down, but not completely. Even though I was created and born to kill monsters like the one that stood before me I stopped and questioned my motives for a second. I started to think clearly again and watch my action carefully.

" Leave now demon…you've caused enough havoc and discourse for one night." My wolf voice was harsh and deeper than my human one, it frightened me.

The beast smiled wickedly and transformed back into his handsome human form, chuckling to himself. "Such a pity, the young girl really tasted rather good, why do you have to spoil my fun?" he taunted. We began circling each other slowly, trying to gain authority. His eyes never moved from mine, I growled furiously at the sight of his pompous figure. _Stupid bat_, I thought harshly to myself, hoping that he couldn't read minds. He smirked at my irritation. Suddenly my gaze was averted to the mortal at his side, slumped moaning against the old oak. Not caring that he stood staring as I transformed back into myself and rushed to aid my friend. Her neck was torn and covered in blood, I heard her pleads and gasps for help.

"Laurelin, it's alright, I'm here now, and stay still try not to move." I assured her calmly.

Her face turned to fear and terror as the dark figure stood right behind me. I could feel his freezing dead breath tickle my neck. "A-lly, w-watch out!" she gasped.

I side looked behind me and then back at my suffering friend. I placed my hand upon her swollen neck and watched my white fire heal and caress her skin back to health. The fear never left her eyes as she sat paralysed by the Count's froze gaze. I sighed and picked her up so that my petrified friend could stand. Once she was up I tried to smile to lift the mood but to no prevail. I asked if she was hurt anywhere else, she shook her head violently, letting her reddy/brown hair cover part of her face. I escorted her back home and told her to keep quiet for a while and that I would come tomorrow, trying to keep my voice calm until she couldn't see me anymore. When she shut the door I turned to see Eric casually leaning against the lamppost, just where I suspected him to be, shadow others as the Devil's _grandson. _He stood staring at me thoughtfully, a small smile on his smug face. I glared at him.

"You better leave now if you still value your very long, pathetic life." I snarled

He laughed and continued to stare. I grabbed him by his throat, thrusting him against the post.

"and if you ever harm someone I know or deserves life than you can look out because I'll be knocking at your door."

Hid smile widened. " I'll look forward to it, perhaps I should enrage you more often." He looked me up and down. Realising how close I was to him I unwillingly released his neck and waited off. _Why was it always me that had the strange ones to deal with? Why?_


	5. Falling for a Monster

**this is my longest chapter yet and by far my favourite! review it a tell me what you think, please! **

I almost stomped home and ran into the library, the place where I knew I was safe and could be alone…until someone comes to find me. My worry brother crept in, knowing what I was like when I was angry. As I was younger than him I was still learning about how to control my emotions and myself, it was sometimes immensely difficult, especially when Cass got irritating talking about his relationship with his girlfriend, Mia, and rubbing it in my face. Because I was a loner, a kerl in wolf speech meaning outsider. That's why I sung to the world at night, to scream at the whole world and unleashing my hatred upon the beautiful night.

I sat in my usual armchair with my hand obscuring most of my face as I breathed in and out deeply. It had no relieving affect. Timidly, Cass crept forward so that he sat next to me, but I was in no mood to talk with him tonight.

"Ally, are you ok. I heard that you had some trouble on your watch and…" he rambled on softly, but my temper was at its full force.

"No, Cass just leave me be." I asked trying to sound in control.

"We're family, Ally, family talk about problems with each other, trust each other…"

"NO, just leave ME ALONE!" my roar shuck thorough the house making everyone tremble. Even though I was Cass' junior I could make him fearful, it felt good in a way, but terrible at the same time.

I'd had enough. I had to get away for a couple of hours before I did something stupid. I sprang from the chair and flew out of the door towards the forest. Such peace and quiet. It felt almost dead, but it was so full of life! I was frustrated and the anger that I had shown Casper was soon subsiding, into regret and confusion. My thoughts on today flooded back. _Why did I let that monster get away when I was suppose to get rid of it, do mankind a favour? Yeah, like they would do the same for me! What made you stop in your tracks Alana? Are you going soft? Ok, I'll admit he was somewhat charming and very handsome but also very annoying and vexing! _But I had other thoughts of him, and those were not to be admired like:_ I wonder what his blood tastes like _and_ oh my god! He's gorgeous! _But my human side was not going to get the better of me, I was certain of that!

Feeling lonely and annoyed I started to sing softly to the moon that hovered so lightly in the misty sky above. The night was too beautiful and magical to share with anyone, and it was mine for the night. Captive to my sorrowful melody that hung in the air. Many people used to say that the song was from a ghost, a girl murdered in the forest many years ago, that she took on the form of a ghostly white beast in the night devouring all that saw her. Well, I had to admire their imagination but I found the story almost insulting! As it reminded me of just how lonely and ghost - like I was. My song drifted gently on the breeze causing people and animals alike to stop and listen. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled as the melody ended and was taken over by deadly silence. I don't know why I was upset, I suppose it was because of how weak and insecure a felt at the moment. I had been bottling up my anger and sorrow for too long, this was the repercussions of it!

But I was not alone during this period of time, I could sense it. But I didn't care. If death came to stare me in the face I wouldn't budge, at least I had my pride and reputation left. Yes at least I had that! My tears stopped as I turned to see a pair of familiar ice blue eyes not 5 feet from me. I took me by surprise. I quickly composed myself as the nightmarish creature stepped closer. I stared him straight in the eyes showing him that I wasn't afraid or looking for company. He smiled slightly studying me face. I turned around away from him.

"You have no business here Count, why don't you go home before the sun comes." I ask bitterly and began to walk away from the clearing. I didn't understand feelings at this point, I wanted to scream at into his pompous face and curse at him to let all of the discomfort out, but another part of me wanted to know him better. To trust him. _Absurd! _I stalked off muttering to myselfoff when I was stopped by a cold firm hand on my shoulder. I slowly turned my gaze coldly but not my whole body.

"What do you want?" I hissed. His eyes were gentle, searching and studying me. His hand slowly moved from my shoulder to my face where it brushed a tear from my flushed cheek.

"To talk. To help." His stated calmly whilst balancing the water droplet on his finger studying it closely.

I snorted and shook my hand before leaving. He continued to follow, the Count's gaze burning holes in my back.

" No-one can help me. I'm little more than a ghost." I whispered. _Why was I being so confidential with him I mean, he's a vampire for God's sake! _

I heard his musical laughed at my side break through the forest. He walked at my pace easily. That was one thing that I was jealous of: his speed. "Do you have to torment me for the rest of my long life?" My voice was somewhat hoarser now. His blue eyes flashed to my face watching intently.

….

She was stunning in the moonlight. Alana's face was lit dimly and her eyes glowed in the mist like embers. It was slightly flushed I figured from her crying. It felt wrong to see the sight, like I wanted to embrace her and tell her that everything was all right. But that would be lying; after all, she was having a conversation with a vampire all alone at night! _But then again…it wouldn't be the first time that I sinned, I am going to hell anyway so why not enjoy myself before I go? _

I could see pain stricken in her so tempting eyes and anger. She wanted to trust me, but that desire was hidden by rage, confusion and embarrassment. We continued to walk around in silence for a long time until she suddenly started talking more openly, taking her and myself by surprise.

"Why are you here, in this part of Romania? Shouldn't you be living in the lap of luxury right now? Her expression was unreadable, still.

"After my parents died I found little enjoyment taking over my father's business. So I came here visiting some old friends. They asked if I would organise their little festival, which I say went much better than planned." I small smirk appear on the face, and infectiously, a similar one appear on hers but not as bright, reluctant. We both looked down and continued to talk quietly. After a while she was letting all of her emotions out in one go whilst conferring with me:

" The whole world treats us with such coldness, such fear and anger, that it drives me made! I don't even know why I bother protecting them or even living next door to them! Humans can be so irritating, idiotic, annoying, selfish, stupid creatures!" by this time she was practically screaming. " And I don't even know why on earth I'm talking to _you_ about my problems either! Why can't you and the rest of humanity just leave me alone to suffer by myself? Why do they persist on torturing and provoking us like you are now?" her ember eyes burned threatening to explode any time as she shouted at me taking me by surprise. I'd never seen a woman get so angry with me of all people before and that she dare to threaten me. By now I would have argued back and snapped but something inside stopped me from doing so, was I losing my nerve? I remained silent letting her get this rage off of her chest. When she was done I unintentionally through my head back and laughed. She stood growling and stalked off. Still creasing I followed calling her trying to stop myself at the same time.

" Wait Alana."

She turned sharply striding forward sending me backwards. "You are all the SAME! You laugh and make jokes at me, not caring what you hurt or how! You all pretend that I don't exist and then are all over me like the greedy sick vultures you men are!"

"I didn't come here to be insulted miss, if you haven't noticed I'm not a _normal_ man!" I couldn't go on any longer with her spiralling into depression speech.

"Then what did you come for Count? From what I've heard of you there is little in life that you find pleasure in doing." I needed to calm her, but how, this conversation was headed in the wring direction.

"I came here as I said earlier to talk to you, I heard you singing. I must there is few other things that I enjoy listening to. Does that answer your question?" I tried to stay calm and patient but the challenge was very great. She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again.

Her golden eyes locked on something behind me, they flashed to my face and then back. She immediately crouched down ready to pounce her eyes frozen on me. I was very confused and began to back away. A loud snarl escaped her perfect lips barring her teeth. She leapt at me but I was too quick, only to be sent flying towards the ground from behind as she counter attacked. Her hands pressed against my back, her lips _very_ close to my left ear: "Play along." She whispered and jumped away to safety.

_I get it! _

From the corner of my eye I saw her huge brother watching us from the forest, judging our every movement. _Well if you want to play Alana, then lets play…only for your audience of course! I wouldn't want your ego to be shattered would I? _

….

He snickered and I growled in response trying not to laugh myself. I had to make my all too noisy brother of mine think that I was doing my job, and besides, I was going to have some fun. I saw that Eric caught on fast and was the first to leapt at me.

A vicious snarl escaped my mouth as a snatched his legs and threw the surprised vampire into a nearby tree. A little too hard I think! He shuck himself and flew out into the sky. Finally I was in my wolf form, trying to keep out of temptations way. After a long few seconds the beast shot down from the misty sky smacking me into the harsh ground below, he was getting his own back. My chest throbbed a little as I wrested snapped at his face and clawing against the monster's iron-like grip on my arms. By now Casper was all to convinced of our fight and leapt in eager to join our fight. Eric shot him a wary glance and released me growling, staring the brown wolf beside me into the ground. We advanced on the count, moving him closer and closer to the cliff. Now I was stick. How can I get out of this mess now? I couldn't kill Eric, something told me not too. But the situation at present begged otherwise. I began to panic, Casper noticed my sudden reluctance and stepped forward to take him out.

My mind had an idea. _Vampires could fly! Duhh! But that means that I have to…oh dear! _I gulped and stepped in front of Casper blocking him.

"Out of the way Alana." He ordered a mean look in his wolf like eye.

"No, Casper. I want to do this. Please?" I growled assertively.

Suddenly his eyes lit up with enthusiasm and surprise at my outburst. "Yes…if you think you're up to it!" his bark-like laugh made me shudder. I still didn't understand why the Count didn't just fly away; unless…he wanted me to carry out my idea…I was giving him enough time. I cursed under my breath and turned to face the monster. I barred my teeth and leapt. The beast chuckled and attempted to fly off, as he leapt into the above my razor sharp claw slammed against his chest and we both fell below in to the ravine, the bottom shrouded by mist.

A brown wolf stood on the edge looking down whimpering and howling mournfully.

"ALANA!"


	6. Something new

**Hi guys! sorry for the long wait but coursework has really got to me! enjoy the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing! apart from the computer! **

Frantically my razor-like claws scrached and hung on to the sheer cliff slide. i had collected several brouses and scrathes from my _heroic deed_.

_Why did'nt you just walk way stupid...you could have saved yourself all this haslte, oh right i remeber now...because I'm a idiot! Stupid, stupid stupid!_ A low growl ripped through my body as i was mentally slapping myself.

My clinging grip lousened as the rock underneath my might paws crumbled away, letting me fall a few feet. My panicking mind raced ahead, when i gripped hold of a ledge. _You're growing soft in your old age Alana, get a grip! You two are enemies, he's toying with your mind, let it go.... _

My head swung around as i heard the great beating of wings at my side. _Oh great, just great this is all i need!_ **He** was there, floating in mid air grinning at me. A feral snarl escaped my lips and my claws aimed for his throat. i lost my hold on the ledge again and fell and few centimetres. Eric stood starring at me, like i was something he had never seen before_...creepy_!

I snarled at him, barring my teeth. "Go away!"

The huge winged beast laughed " Is'nt it customary to return favours, you saved my life i save yours?" he offered me his deathlike hand, bekoning.

I starred at him blankly. This was definately something new. My body scream to turn away or just rip his throat, but my head told me to got to him...

i must be going mad.

"I need you to turn back if you want me to save you." he replyed, his eyes kind...but smouldering.

For once in my life i felt powerless, imprisoned by his stare, so i obeyed...the one thing i never thought i would do:

I was behaving, and had trust...in a _vampire!? _

**Sorry it's so hort, but just wait for the next one!**


	7. Instincts

**Hi everyone, sorry for the late update but i have been very busy, also my other stories got in the way...sorry! Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: By the way...i don't own Van helsing the story or movie. **

**ALANA POV:**

_What the HELL WAS I DOING!? I mean, He's my_ _number one enemy for christ's sake! Yet here i was risking life and limb to save him? And now i was letting myself be carried away by this, this monster! I hate my life!_

I sat awkwardly and uncomfortably in his iron like grip struggling against his cold arms. I looked down so not to look at his expression fearing what i might see, to the ground that was a long way down. I considered my options and chance of me escaping:

_Rip his head off and risk the fall? _

No, too risky.

_Struggle out of his grip and fall, suicide?_

Possibly but not my favourite option.

_Sit here like an idiot so he can eat you later?_

A big no no!

_Pretend to die?_

No he can hear you. Damn over sensitive hearing!

_Pretend to pass out?_

Yes that could work until i reached the ground, then i could bolt for it... But before i could take another breath the strong cold arms around me tightened, alot! I gasped as my lungs were deprived of oxygen. My hands clawed at the vice-like limbs and my panicking eyes stared at his face. The great beast chuckled and shuck his head tutting at me! The nerve!

"Not a very wise move, I am still faster than you." His voice was deep and muffled, like a growl, an animal. His grip losened and i gulped in deep breaths regaining lost air glaring at the beast. Wait! Did he just hear my thoughts? If he did then this can't be good.

"You-you can hear my thoughts?" I asked angrily. The monster laughed and nodded.

"Yes, you really shouldn't be thinking those thoughts about your saviour you know! It's not very becoming for a young lady." An amused expression touched his pale face.

"I saved your life as well you know! So my debt was already re payed. And i will think what ever i want to think, after all it's my head and you shouldn't be intruding." The anger welled up inside of me until i thought i would snap. My hands rolled into tight fists and sat across my chest holding myself back. He laughed again and swooped down. We landed on the outskirts of a dark forest, there are some many here in Transylvania, I would often play in them with my brother when we were younger, but now they seemed so dark and menacing. My captor morphed back into a human looking man as we touched the ground not letting go of me. He placed my feet on the soft leaf covered forest floor but still holding my wrist. I sent him a ferocious look tugging at my arm to get it free without success. He was really starting to frustrate me!

"Why won't you let me go!?" I yelled, the wolf inside of me growled and fought to brake free and attack.

He just stood there staring at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. His mouth opened to speak but closed again. "If i let you go know i'm afraid you'll disappear like a dream. I apologise if i am scaring you but...i can't let you disappear like the stars do in the morning, gone until the night returns." His cool fingers reached up to my face, brushing my cheek slowly, his eyes never leaving my face watching my reaction. I froze, never had i felt this before. It was a new electrifying feeling bubbling up from my stomaching. " If i let go of you, you will run and your ....prejudice.... for my kind will stop you from making a fair judgement of me." His fingers dropped back to his side leaving white hot trails on my skin. I could say nothing, his expression was shocking me, stunningly drawing and pitiful. I want to comfort him.

It was my turn to be lost for words, no man... or immortal had ever spoken such words to me. I stood there frozen comprehending his words of kindness, could he? No, he was the same as every other man wanting only one thing. But his expression on his face confused me still, could a man lie this much to get what he desired? My protesting stopped and he let go of my wrist. I continued to stand there puzzled watching him carefully, fully aware that this could all be a lie and turn nasty in a matter of seconds. I sifted my weight from one foot to the other, considering.

"Why did you let me go, If you said that you didn't want to?" I was controdicing myself now, great!

"His expression didn't change. "I have to let you make your own decisions and conclusions in the world. I am a gentlemen afterall." He chuckled at the last part. He sounded truthful and there was no detection of a lie in his looks or voice. "You are free to go, if you wish. I only wished to know you better, as a friend." A small smile reached his lips but faded quickly.

The same smile flashed on my lips "It's been a long time since anyone has wished to know me." Sadness washed over me as i thought of how my friends had long gone, fearing me like every other human I met, apart from Ellie. It was times like this where i usually sang to the stars releasing my sorrow out into the night. It was a feeling i knew well.

I watched his expression change as he read the misery going through my mind, the loneliness that i wanted no one to hear. I shifted my gaze to the moon, watching the red autumn leaves dance around in the breeze.

"Where are we?" I whispered, he was at my side in less then a second.

"We are in my forest. My home is right through there." He pointed toward the clearing where the moonlight played with the shadows. Behind the darkness and frightening appear of this place i could see the beauty seeping through slowly. the Trees turned red as blood by the autumn, their branches swinging in the soft wind whilst their red leaves fluttered to the floor. I could smell vampire everywhere along with several animals that were foreign to me in this part of the world. they smelt much better then what i usually found in the forest at home. A soft laughed brought me back to reality. He was staring at the woodland around him before looking at me.

"You must be hungry, go ahead." He stepped out carefully infront of me and started walking towards the deeper forest. He gestured for me to follow, I don't know why but i felt trust in him. He was different from the million others i had met of his kind, and killed.

"What are you doing, I am perfectly capable of hunting for myself thank you." He was crouched down behind a large twisted beech with his back to me.

" shssh! I'm not hunting for you, I'm hungry too you know, or am i not allowed to eat." He chuckled. I was surprised, a vampire hunting animals? It was unheard of! I went to question him but i was interrupted by his dark gaze as his put a finger to his pale lips. I crouched down and surveyed the area, in front of us was a moonlit meadow covered in lush green grass turned grey by the night, There was a pool of silver water with red leaves floating on the surface. In the center was a large and grand oak that must have been centuries old, it stood tall with it's bare branches twisting and swaying in the wind. In the shade of the old tree was a small group of 5 or six brown deer, grazing at the tall grass unaware of our presence. The calm wind sent a appealing scent in my direction, My instincts took over.

I forgot that i was hunting _with _a vampire, my original prey, and crouched low to the ground next to the count. I saw him smile at me and gestured towards the meal.

"Ladies first." I smiled at him and crept a little closer to my food, crouched behind a large berry brush near the deer, waiting. I picked the doe, tall and lean, perfect! I rough growl erupted from my throat as i acted completely from instinct now, leaping from my hiding spot swiftly morphing into the horrifying white beast, hurling the shocked deer to the floor. the force pushed it and myself a few feet away leaving drag marks in our wake. The panicking creature screamed at a high pitch wriggling as i sunk my canines into her hairy neck letting oozing red liquid fill my mouth. It was over in a matter of seconds, i felt much better once my stomach was full and i could also think clearer about my situation...and for once i had options!

When i was done i transformed back and wiped the remaining blood from my mouth looking around for my _host_. He stood leaning against the large oak with his hands over his chest staring, amusement on his face. The broken carcass of the stag at his feet. I sighed and walked away towards the shinning pool. "What was that face for?" The vampire was at my side still looking at me intently. I looked away blushing from how close he was to me. I shuck my head.

"That was a gorgeous stag."I laughed but then looked into the water, my feelings scared me. I shuddered as i gazed into the pool seeing only myself. He chuckled and walked away.

"I often come here to relax, get away from the world, now how would you like to see my house?" Oh,no!

**Hope you all enjoyed it!!! Read on!**


	8. Stupid, vexing bat!

**Hi again! Hope you all are enjoying school after Christmas, I know i am! (_Heavy sarcasm_)those who don't have to go to school i envy you! _Scowl..._ Anyway enjoy this next chapter and look forward to the next update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, or Dracula. **

**ERIC POV:**

What can i say that will make her trust me, or better yet believe me when i say i don't intend to use or eat her?

I waited patiently for her to reply to my invitation expecting her to back off and try and run. But she didn't. She just stood there looking me up and down with cautious, calculating eyes. I attempted to read her mind, to hear what her reaction was to me. I inherited that gift from my father: Vladilaus Dracul. I concentrated...but i heard nothing, like she was locked in a sound proof cage. His frustrated me, alot. _Why can't i hear your mind? _I needed to say something, the silence was awkward and uncomfortable_. _

"Umm, so...do you want to see my home? Get a drink...something like that?" Whoops wrong thing to say Eric. I twisted my fingers through my black hair as her expression changed to horror. "No, no i didn't mean it like that...i meant as friends." My stuttering was pathetic.

"As friends?" Her expression changed yet again to amusement. "Well, that would be interesting to see. Truce for now you mean?" She chuckled, it felt good to hear her laugh and smile.

"Yeah, i supose. So are you decided?" I crossed my arms over my chest casually. She paused and thought, mimicking my stance.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I won't go with you. Sorry." She turned to leave. _Come on Eric old boy, think of something here! _

"Fine, good luck trying to get back...and watch out for those hunters, i hear that they have dogs and sonar systems now." _Very clever_Eric. I leant against the tree and watched. She stopped imediately in her tracks and stood very quiet and still.

**ALANA POV:**

Crap!

I hadn't got i clue where i was or how far it was to go home. _Stupid, vexing clever dead son of a bat! _

On second, thought. Why would i want to go home? All that was there was my critical hard to please father and my annoying, immature brother. Not to mention those trackers that were annoying the hell out of me.

_Oh why not, this could be uninteresting...be friends...ha ha!_

I turned on my heels and stalked off past him mumbling as i went about erotic stupid vampires and meddling hunters with their damn sonar equipment. He laughed and walked next to me speaking calmly to me as i were his own flesh and blood. If he had any.

"So why the change of mind?" A smile played on his lips, he was enjoying this too much for my liking.

"I remembered the reason why i was alone in the forest at night in the first place, when i met you." I tried to stay mad, but the expression on his face was irresistible, i had to smile. My smile triggered a brilliant one to stay plastered on the vampire's face the entire way.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shuck my head and looked down. He dropped the subject. We fell easily into deep conversation before we arrived at his _home._ His so called _house_was no more than a 10 story castle just outside of the forest, it had to be over four times the size of my home. My mouth fell open as i gazed upon the perfectly sculptured marble statues and walls on the castle and it's amany huge windows from top to bottom. The towers looked high in the sky looking over the forest and mountain tops. He looked at my face and laughed gesturing for me to follow. We entered a large pair of iron gates that creaked and towered over me. Creepy! I found myself in a large and expansive garden filled with tall grey looking trees and plants that i didn't even recognise. There was a large garage attached onto the side, obviously not from the ancient times. Along with a old looking stable, i faintly recognised the soft sounds and smells of horses from inside. We walked up three steps and he very gentlemanly, opened the wide glass door for me.

The caslte had been modified, alot, since the 16th century. The ceilings and rooms were decorated in a modern fashion along with several items of furniture and a huge TV.

I was stunned. "Wow, this is certainly...not what i expected." I gazed around the room taking in it's beauty. He laughed and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What were you expecting? This place was pretty old and modern times change your opinion on things."

"Do you live on your own?" I asked kindly fingering the paintings on the walls.

"Yes, well, apart from Three maids, a stable boy, a butler and two kitchen staff. I also have my tourist assistant who helps out with the historical needs of this place as well as the tourists. They can be very irritating at times." He stared off into space i just smiled at him, he seemed to be not so menacing as i first thought. He seemed to act just like any other rich celebrity almost who wanted nothing to do with the attention that they caused. "They all live in their own homes and come at different times in the day, My butler, Nathan, is a very close friend of mine so stays longer than the others..." He smiled and stared off into space. I gave him a questioning look which interupted his thoughts. "Sorry, i can't help but be myself around you, i find you very easy to talk to." He gave a small smile but it didn't last long. I don't know why but i hated seeing him look sad.

"It's fine, i kind of feel the same, your'e very different than what i expected. It scares me a little."

"Sorry for scaring you then!" He laughed walking through the room towards large wooden doors. I followed him. "This is one of the oldest parts of the castle." He gestured around him: i found myself in a huge ballroom with red and black drapes and golden coloured ornaments everywhere. There was a gigantic chandelier above us that sparkled inb the sunlight from above. My feet clicked along the wooden floorboards staring at the beautiful room around me.

"It's beautiful!" I smiled and started fingering the ornaments around, it was then that i saw the black grand piano in the corner of the room surrounded by candles. My smile widened as i almost skipped over to it. Eric watched me closely as i sat at the bench and started to play a simple tune, that was about the extent of my musical ability. The light notes hung in the air. I sighed and looked around for my host. He wasn't over by the door now but right next to me making me jump slightly.

"Sorry again." He chuckled.

"Do you play?" I kept my tone light and friendly.

"A little. Would you like to hear?" I nodded, _why was i acting this way? All of these feelings and emotions were foreign to me. _

I moved along the bench so that he come sit next to me. The moment that his fingers touched the ivory and black keys beautiful notes drifted and filled the air. I was amazed that someone could play so well and fast, well...he had had over 300 years to practice. It lasted several minutes but i enjoyed every second of his playing, he didn't seem anything like a vampire at all!

"You play beautifully!"

He smiled but his eyes never left the keys. "I supose i got my keen interest in msuic from my father, he adored the arts and kept millions of books about it in his library." Suddenly his face dropped and his playing slowed eventually stopping. I didn't question any more about his family seeing that it had this affect on him. The rest of the day flew by, he showed me the rest of his home and told me a lot about himself, he was so open to me which only made me like him more. The night came qiuickly to my relieve, this wasthe time of the day that i could be myself again. It seemed that Erci was as relieved as i was. The sunlight didn't bother him as much as i thought it would.

"You can go out in the sun?!" My voice sounded an octave higher than what it should have been.

He chuckled and nodded. " Yes, my father was a great scientist in his time, he managed to invent a cure for my...low tolerance of sunlight."

"If you don't mind me asking..what were your parents like? Did me make up with Bram Stokers's at all?" I hope he would get the joke.

He laughed. _Success_! " No, he was nothing like his depiction. My father was a strict man and at times i found him cold. He kept himself to himself and would often spend days alone in his room or library. My mother, Verona, was very different. She was a kind yet strong women who loved both myself and my father dearly. She eventually died of what i can only describe as a broken heart, as vampires can't die of physical diseases." His tone turned harder and cold, his eyes narrowed slightly." My father had grown tired of her and me i think, even though i was his only child he didn't have much contact with me after she died beacuse he said i reminded him too much of her. My mother took her own life after finding evidence that my father had cheated on her more than once, they fought..the worse i had ever seen them fight. She was found in her chambers with a stake through her heart the next day." His hands balled into fists in his lap. "You know what the funny thing is?"His grip losened. I shuck my head seeing nothing funny about these terrible events. " You are the first person i have had this conversation with in almost 200 years...and you are not even my kind." We both smiled.

"Can i ask you a question?"

"You just did." He pointed out, i gave him a serious look. "Yes."

"How...Why do i feel so...close to you, i just met you and yet it's like i have known you years?"

"I know how you feel." We both sat there staring into each others eyes for god knows how long, but i couldn't help myself. His ice blue gaz e trapped me never letting me leave. The great howls of wolves out side caught my attention. I looked at him with sad eyes, i wanted to know more about him strangely enough. "You have to go." He smiled and walked me to the door.

"Thankyou, for saving me. I never really did thank you enough."

"No, it was you that saved me. Good bye Alana." Wait! how did he know my name? Oh never mind. The howls outside grew more frantic each minute. I gave Erci one quick smile and then i ran out into the night following the panicking calls of the brother. What a day!

**Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter, see you soon!**


	9. Confusion in Heaven

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait but i haven't had many ideas lately...but now i have!! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Van Helsing! **

**ALANA POV: **

The trek back to the house was since i felt so confused and not to mention scared. My father and brother would be furious if they found out about my meeting with the Count. I could picture their faces in my head once i upon the large wooden door and stepped inside, their voices too filled with rage. I could tell that this wasn't going to be pretty. My dad was a very clever man but he had problems with his temper and protected me too much from the outside world...god help my first boyfriend! Caspar had inherited the small problems, must be a male thing. It was now early morning, the stars still visible through the dense trees giving me some small relief from their beauty. I sometimes wished that i could become a star like them, just to sit there in the huge sky and shine having all the freedom of the world. I sighed looking up at the twinkling diamonds, some small part of me still wished that i had stayed in the Counts company. He was nothing like what his father was, from i have heard of Vladislaus, He was a different man, a unique individual. He was kind and gentle as well as passionate and humorous! The feelings that stirred inside of me frightened me, i had never felt anything like this before.

I stood outside of the garden listening to the enraged and loud roars coming from inside the house. My sensitive ears could pick up every sound, every step, every breath. My wolf eyes could see my father shouting at Caspar tears falling from his eyes as my brother shouted back at him with equal strength in his voice. They were both mourning me? Dad had always preferred Caspar as he was the eldest and he was a boy, his son, whilst he spoke very little to his own daughter. Though he sometimes shunned me i knew that he still loved me, what hurt me was the fact that he blamed me for almost everything, even my mother death! Angry tears fell down my cheeks and i considered pretending to be dead...for a while, but that was cowardly and not in my nature!

I looked again to the stars who gave me in return hope. It was then that i remembered one of my favourite songs, it was from a film but i loved to sing it, so i whispered it to the forest and stars hoping that it would sooth the anger welling inside of me scratching at the surface to break free. My soft and quiet voice drifted through the trees and calmed me some:

**Home is behind the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight. **

**Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade**

It was a short and sad song but it gave me enough courage to go inside the now echoing house. I trudged up the garden to the back door opening it very slowly. As i entered unseen the voices grew louder. I silently stepped through the kitchen peering around the door , i saw my father in his armchair gripping the bridge of his noise with his hand, Caspar stood by the fireplace which, burned fiercely, with his hands behind his back staring into space. _Its now or never Ally. _

I confidently strode into the room waiting for the screams and roars to start again. Caspar broke out of his trance and stared wide eyed at me before crushing me in a huge bear hug. I was surprised at his brotherly affection for me. I hugged him back tears building up in my eyes.

"Ally! I-we- we thought you were dead! I saw you fall!" Tears dripped from his brown eyes. _Yes, i knew my brother loved me as i loved him._ My father on the other hand was a different story. I smiled warmly at my brother before turning to face my wide eyed father. He got up and just stared at me. Fear slowly crept through my system.

"D-Dad?" i started shaking, Caspar stood next to me with equal concern. My father paced towards me and smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, He hugged me quickly.

"Alana where on earth have you been? Caspar told me you fell and that he could even find your body!" His voice grew louder and more confused. "You aren't hurt are you, did you break anything?" His old but sharp eyes quickly scanned me looking for fault. I laughed a little at his typical parental question.

"No, no Dad i'm fine, I'm sorry for worring you both it won't happen again i promise." I smiled slightly at him. He smiled back, even though my dad did have a bad temper and shunned me somtimes he still loved me, I blame the wolf gene in his blood.

"Please be more careful next time, I would hate to lose either of you." He kissed my fore head and left for bed, I had been gone nearly 10 hours!

I smiled and looked at Caspar who was now glaring at me, calculating sometime..._oh no this was bad._ He strode over to me and looked directly at me.

"Ally, you_ never_ miss and jump or a target for that matter. I know you too well for that! Whats going on?" His brown eyes burned just like the fire.

Crap! What was i going to say?

" Well maybe for once i did miss the target, even professionals mess up from time to time." I retorted.

He continued to glare at me never blinking, the wolf gene glowed in his irises. "Before you attacked_ him_ i saw you two talking what did he say to you?"

"Nothing of any importance, i think he was trying to flirt with me." What did my business have to do with anyof his?

He chuckled and stared at me shaking his head. " Ally, you know vampires have only one thing on their mind." My anger rose, for once i was going to do something that _i _thought was right.

"Eric isn't like the others, he's different and you can't judge people by stereotyping them just like that!" I clicked my fingers and he laughed again.

"They're all the same, and how do you know his name and what he's like if you didn't talk to him?" He asked raising an eyebrow. _Whoops!_

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again_._"Fine, maybe i did speak to him but why is that any of your interest?" The anger was definately building now.

"Why did you speak with that monster Ally? He could kill you...or worse!" I glared open mouthed at him after he said that.

"The Count is far too much of a gentleman to even think that! Cass I'm going to dfo what i think is right and i know that he is different from the others...I ...I bound to him!" I blurted out. Casper's teeth barred and his eyes grew narrow.

"Alana, rich monsters like him get whatever they want even if he wasn't a beast you can't feel anything for that, that vampire he will KILL YOU!"

"You and Dad never give me a chance! You are always crushing my will and ideas down before even listening to them! Well....for once i want to do something that i feel is right. And nothing you do or say can persuade me other wise." That was it he cracked. Cass roared and pounced on me throwing us both to the ground. We were both two vicious, angry beast in seconds. Clawing and snarling at each other. He pinned me to the floor.

"You will never speak or see that monster again! What part of 'he will kill you' don't you understand!?" He growled. i roared swiping and raking my razor like claws at his arms. He jumped back snarling with his hackles raised looking very confident next to me. I felt as if i was about to explode, when he was insulting Eric i couldn't help but snap at him for even thinking that he would..would...

"Eric is different! He's kind and gentle..and thinks before he reacts unlike you!" I hissed at him. Cass roared throwing himself at me. I leapt out of the way but befoe i could counter attack his claws collided with my face ripping three large slash marks from my right eye down to my my left cheek. I yelped and snarled backing away as red drops of oozing blood trickled onto the carpet. Luckily for me the wounds would not sat for long. I lowered my gaze not being able to look him in the eye.

"Maybe you will think next time before become friendly with the enemy." The human snarled at me before walking off up stairs.

I lay shaking with salty tears that stung my cuts in the far corner of the room. I sat and cried for god knows how long until sleep found me. I drifted off into the darkness searching for something, some sort of coherent thought that made sense of my emotions or feelings. I had acted protectively against my own brother over a man that i hardly knew but felt unconditionally drawn to. I searched through the darkness again and again finding nothing. Suddenly my scenery changed into that of the forest, the calm and beautiful midnight woodland. I gazed up at the sparkling stars and crescent moon that shone more brightly than ever. I wished that i could stay here alone forever but that was not the way of the world. t sort only to be cruel and deny you of everything, every last piece of hope and kindness that others offered. Even love, _was that what i was begining to feel for the Count? No impossible! _

The light but beautiful sound of laughter caused me to turned around only to stare straight into the Counts hypnotizing gaze. it held me there forever drawing me inwards. He smiled devilishly at me and lent down grazing my ear.

"Trust me." He purred into my right ear, sending shivers down my spine. His ice blue eyes pulled me closer to him whilst his cold silk smooth hands pulled my arms towards the darker trees. Two more frantic voices behind me released me form his gaze. Behind me was my family beckoning me to join them. My father held his hand out for me and my brother called my name whilst a single tear ran down his cheek. i was stuck between what was right and what i wanted. I looked back to the vampire who now was glaring at the two wolves behind me, he looked down at me and walked off.

"Come back, Please don't leave me!" I called after him but he was gone.

The sound of the clock tolling woke me with a start. I jumped up off the floor in human form and looked into the mirror on the wall. It was then that i realised that i was in my room. Somehow i got into my bed last night. the three rips across my afce from last night wqere now gone, no trace was left apart from the mental scaring that my own brother attack me. We had ahd our fair share of fights in the past but never like that. I sorted out the ruffled quilt and pillows before geeting dressed and brushing my hair. I sighed and turned to The door but something caught me attention. A white piece of paper pay on the window sill, it read:

_Sorry, Meet me at the fountain at 9:15. _

**Please, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE! **


	10. God, why?

**Sorry for the long wait...hope you enjoy the next chapter! **

The weeks past quickly after that event full night. I saw less and less of my family, my brother ignored me completely and treated me as one of _them _whilst my father stayed in his room... I think he was losing his sanity! He sat their in the corner of his room crying for hours on end whispering my mothers name. He broke a lot of things all over the house, refused to eat and continued to fight with my brother but what confused me the most was that he was defending me! ME! Instead of his beloved and _superior-to-all-others_ brother.

It has been 4 weeks since i received the note from Eric, I'd been seeing him a lot and we had become good friends. He was someone who I could talk to and trust...ironic!

I sat in the living room fiddling with my hands, a single tear slowly crept down my cheek. My Dad had taken a turn for the worst and we had to call in the doctor. Since he refused to go to hospital we had to keep it at the manor, at least here we could see him all the time. Caspar lent against the hearth with his fist up against his mouth as if trying to suppress his sadness, we both knew what would happen next. The old door creaked open slowly. A middle aged man stepped out with a blank expression on his face. Caspar became immediately alert.

"Well?" He pressed.

"I'm sorry i did all i could but I'm afraid he doesn't have long left." The doctor sounded sincere and patted my brothers back as he was on the verge of a breakdown. I closed my eyes to stop the salty tears from surfacing. I followed them up the stairs to where my dad lay in his bed, he looked pale and cold. He gestured for us to come, the doctor waited outside. I stood furthest away from him letting my tearfully brother say his last goodbyes. My weak dad spoke softly to Cass, so low that i couldn't hear him. He kissed the top of kiss head lightly and Cass nodded. He moved away sobbing quietly so i could see dad. I fell to my knees at his side as the tears started. He cupped the side of my face and wiped away the tears.

"Shh, you have to be strong for me." His quiet raspy voice spoke to me. I held his hand to my face.

I couldn't say anything.

"You're a good girl, strong, brave, intelligent like your mother." He choked a cough trying to laugh. "Look at me, an old man of 126 years old, but it's your time now, you and your brother. Take care of yourself." His tired eyes looked over at Caspar. "Ally, don't let others rule your life for you, make your own decisions after all God gave everyone, man and women, free will to choose- cough- Just be careful not all decision are the right one. I love you both." Cass was at my side taking the other one of Dad's hands. He smiled at us both and looked at his hands. With what little strength he had left he took both mine and Cass' hands and join them together."Take care of each other, you are a pack." With that he let go and closed his wary eyes and left us to join mum in heaven.

Cass lay his head on the bed, crying silently. Myself however felt worse. I jumped up and stormed out of the room ran down stairs and into the garden. My mind was filled with voices screaming at me. _Why?! Why did this have to happen now? God, do you have no compassion? Why do you hate me so? A_ngry tears flooded from my eyes stinging like acid. I fell to me knees in the walled garden and sobbed for god-knows how long.

When my eyes stung and my head throbbed from the sorrow i slowly crept into the house in search of Caspar. The house was disturbingly quiet...and dark. I switched on the lights, they illuminated the darkness places highlighting the eerie corners of the now dead house.

"Cass?" My voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Here." His voice came from the library. I found him with his head in his hands looking very mournful. He looked up as i entered the room with watery eyes. I ran over and hugged him...after all he was my brother. we cried together, comforting each other.

We were alone in the world now...the last of our line and pack.

After several hours, the night dragged on, we decided that it would be best to bury our dad in the garden. Our future from here on end looked bleak.

**Sorry its short but wait and see!**


	11. Just a dream

**Hi again. Updating this chapter, this may sound weird but most of it was a dream. Alana's dream was actually my own but with other people, not the characters sadly. My friends on here know all about that! Enjoy and** **review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing. **

**ERIC PROV: **

I sat in my study playing with a pencil, luckily my _skills _allowed me to finish my paper work really fast. It had been a week since Alana's Father had passed away. I wasn't surprised to hear the news, after all the man was 126 years old ...pretty good for a werewolf! I felt sorry for Alana and her brother, even though he was a proud jump-to-conclusions sort of man. Ally hadn't come around since the incident and i was beginning to get worried about her. She was so beautiful and strong it hurt me to think that she was in pain.

I needed to stop thinking about her, I'm sure she wants nothing more to do with me. I speedily walked out of the room and went in search of something else to preoccupy myself with. Just as I was about to turn on the Wii when the bell rang i ignored it until it rang again, and again! Great! I sighed and turned towards the hall.

"John?" I shouted...there was no response. Where the hell had he got to? I opened the more modern glass door to see someone whom i didn't expect!

**ALANA PROV: **

The lab was noisy as usual, Mr. Stanley chatted on about comets and space whilst we all took notes and fell asleep with boredom. I loved the stars and sky but the way that he taught us drives me insane! It was now 6 in the afternoon and the sun was falling behind the horizon. Thank Gos Mr. S was finally finished, my noisy colleagues continued to talk as they left the room, i don't think they ever stop! Sighing heavily i gathered my belongings and left the building. I ignored the stares and whispering from passing boys, I knew that most of them were idiots. I threw my stuff in the back seat of my little green ford car and went.

I turned the ignition on and listened as it purred to life. It was then that i noticed a very excited Laurelin walking up to the car with a huge grin plastered on her face. I smiled at her before sliding the window door.

"Hi Ally!" She beamed.

"Hi. Hows it going?" I laughed "Did you win the lottery or something?"

She laughed and continued to smile. "No, even better!"

"You won two lotteries?"

She tutted and rolled her eyes at me. "No, my frined from England has come back for me."

"You mean that guy...Martin right?" Oh no, i could see where this was leading.

"Yeah, well he asked me to moved in with him...to go to Europe with him and meet his family can you believe it!?" She was radiating with joy and excitement. I laughed and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you I told you that he just needed time."

"You know, it's all your doing." She pointed at me. I stared back with a confused expression. "You're the one who saved me from the thing a month ago." Shit!

I laughed at her. What do i tell her now!? "Silly Relin...you know that it was...just a dream don't you?" She stared at me like i was a moron, but i knew how to persuade people...my brother taught me well. My gaze bored into hers making her look away confused.

"It seem so real! Never mind got to go...see ya i promise to call and tell you everything." She ran off.

Before she left i yelled. "Please not _everything_ in detail!" I earned a laugh and a wave from her as she raced around the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tossed and turned in my bed. This dream was very different form the others.

_I stood in a large ballroom. I heard screams everywhere around me. The large wooden doors flung open to reveal two people dressed in black hooded cloaks and had piercing red eyes that were filled with anger and malice...mercy was not welcome hissed and spread their arms wide as a young girl and man stood next to me copying their stance. _

_The young girl had short blond hair and deep blue eyes, the colour of the seas. The man who flanked me was tall with short reddy brown hair, his eyes resembled that off onyx stones...deep and powerful. _

_The two couples argued in a tongue foreign to my own until the hooded man pulled out a large gun and shouted more threatening words. The man told me to run. But i couldn't obey the red eyed strangers held my gaze, i was transfixed. I heard running footsteps and claws scraping the walls from behind me. I turned to see three silhouettes in the doorway. _

_There was more hissing and barring of pearl white teeth. _

_"Helsing!" The red eyed woman spat. She took the gun and fired. I stared into their red orbs as i shot was fired. It hit me. _

I woke iwth a start and sat up in bed looking around, my breathe heavy panting.

**Well, what do you think. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	12. Dangerous thoughts

**Hi everyone! Hope that you like this story and review, please! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Van Helsing or it's** **characters! **

**Enjoy! **

**ERCI POV: **

"Li?!" I stared blankly wide eyed at the small blond haired girl standing in my doorway. A tall gentleman with short, spiky brown hair and eyes stood at her side smiling. "Carlo, what are you to doing here? I thought you were in France?" They both exchanged a glaze and smiled at me. Liarna was my younger sister, who ran away with Carlo a few decades back...since my father did not approve of her choice of husband. I can't blame her for loving him, they had something special.

"Can't a sister come and visit her beloved brother once in a while? Hello to you too dear, kind, thoughtful...." She whined on giving me the puppy dog eye treatment. I was having none of it.

"What do you want this time sis?" I walked in to the living room and sat on the couch covering my face with my hands. They followed and sat next to me. When i looked up Liarna was there staring at me, smiling slyly. Her husband looked the same. I jumped up standing in front of them. "Alright...whats going on?" I folded my arms. Li got up and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you Eric, thats all. Whats been happening whilst i was away?"

"Not much."

She looked at me, her bright lilac eyes burned holes in mine. "You're lying." She smiled at me, poking my chest with her pointed nails, they were like claws. _Damn!_ I'd been away from her for so long I forget of her _special power_...to distinguish truth from lie. "You're hiding something from me...is it a girl?!" Her pale face flickered with excitement. I put my hands up in defence looking towards Carlo form assistance. Luckily for me he saw my panic and wrapped an arm around my sister's waist pulling her to him.

"Now, now love. Remember we're guests and Eric looks rather tired." He purred in her ear. I envied Carl's gift. He could persuade people to do things. Liarna calmed down and sat. "So, Eric what has been happening of late?"

"I repeat, not much. Allthough i must warn you of our neighbours...I'm afraid the wolves have returned again." Panic spread across both their faces. "There is no danger if you would please only hunt on my lands...they are rather fussy about my hunting habits."

"Why should you or we listen to those vulgar, animalistic beasts? We used to control them...have them running in fear at our very presence and now you are acting as if your the one who is afraid." Li challenged her anger rising with each word. I raised my hand to silence her.

"I have good reason Li. I am determined _**not **_to be like Father. His ways were cruel and vile, he can the whole country on it's knees in fear from his malice. He stared a flipping war against vampire and wolf!" My anger rose getting increasingly hard to control. " The world is a different place now, man has come to not fear us..they have forget the old ways, the stories. So i suggest a new form of tactic, why don't we finish the war that our father started?" I sat back, confident and powerful in the armchair looking at the confused expressions of my family.

"What are you suggesting, a..a treaty or something with these beasts?" Carlo's tone questioned not only my authority but also my sanity.

"Yes or maybe even better...an alliance. So if the human world does become interested we can stand together." The two vampires on the couch looked at each other and then whispered. they turned back with calm faces.

"We're with you brother, all the way. It's about time our world had some sense of civil behaviour about it." Li smiled.

"Thankyou, I will need your support in the court. Most are faithful and loyal to me but others preferred our Father's way of things." I smiled. They both nodded.

"We will leave you in peace now...oh one more thing if we can't eat humans what can we hunt?" Carlo looked confused.

"Do what i had to do ever since i knew of the wolves in Romania, eat animals." He turned up his nose at the thought, I laughed.

"Why?"

"I often asked myself that, but i'd rather not risk a dangerous encounter right now."

"Farewell Eric."

They left just as quietly as they came, unnoticed.

**ALANA POV: **

_Ahhhh! Why can't i work this out!? _

I had been trying to play some old music that i had found in the attic, it was my mothers...she had wrote it for my father when they met. Piano was not my best skill in the world, in fact i sucked at it. Maybe i should keep to singing...

After the tenth try i gave up and placed the ivory papers back in the folder under my bed. I looked over at the expensive clock hanging from the wall. Time for college, _great_!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 hours later......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scrabbling into my car i turned off the car park and fled home. Never had i endured such torture in my whole life! Our biology teacher had just droned on about the wolf slaughter going on in Canada at the moment and was for it!! Anger consumed me.

Luckily the radio came on with one of my favourite songs, Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation! I couldn't help but sing along....

_**I'm searching for answers  
'cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire.  
**__**  
**_I started singing loudly letting out my frustration.

**I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind.**

**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.**

**I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colours show  
A dangerous sign.**

_**It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy just anger I find.**_

I just have know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?

I stopped at some lights while head banging along to the end, just before **'It's the Fear'**came on. A knock on the side window brought me back to reality, the harsh cruel world. A familiar pale face was laughing at me through the glass. I gestured for him to get in. Still laughing he gracefully sat in the front next to me just as the lights turned green.

I looked at him seeing that he had his fist shoved inside his mouth trying to cover up his hysterics, I went bright red. He saw my colour change...

"What are you laughing at vampy?" I raised an arched eyebrow at him. That just made him laugh harder, this time his fist couldn't cover up the noise. I soon had an hysterical vampire in my car causing me to turn even brighter.

"You're - face -priceless!" He spoke between laughs. I couldn't help it, i started laughing as well.

"Well, i girl can have moments of madness you know." I chuckled.

By the time i had driven home we were both out of breath. I turned the engine off and looked at _vampy boy_ next to me. He was starring at me with friendly eyes.

"I didn't take you for the head banging type." He flashed his pearl white teeth.

"Well you obviously don't know me that well then." I got out and stood waiting for him but Eric was already at my side.

"Would you like to come inside? I'm sure Cass would love another fencing challenged." I chuckled at the thought. He smiled but shock his head, even though his relationship with Caspar was now better i suppose the natural instincts are still there.

"Oh..ok see ya then." I turned a little upset towards the house.

**Well, what do you think? Like Alana and Eric?**


	13. Party!

**UPDATING!! Hi I'm back! Love this chapter! Having a hyper day!!! :) :P**

**ALANA POV: **

Just a few seconds later a cold hand grabbed my shoulder and made me turn to look. Eric stood there grinning.

"What do you want now?" I sighed.

He grinned flashing his white teeth and handed me an ivory coloured envelope tripped with gold as well as a small crimson red box. I stared blackly at both of them. He laughed and gestured for me to open them. Sighing i carefully opened the small envelope, inside was a piece of gold trimmed paper... on further inspection it was an invitation...to what?

"Ummm...Eric what is this?" My confused expression made him chuckle.

"It's an invitation to my Coronation Ball, I'm finally taking over my father's title." He was beaming with pride. I smiled and quickly hugged him.

"That's fantastic Eric! And a ball! Yay I get to wear a dress!" I screamed making him laugh.

"Now, I want you to open your birthday present."

"What?" I looked at him confused...was it my birthday? I hadn't celebrated a birthday in ,oh, years.

"Silly Ally, tomorrow is October 31st, your birthday. I can't believe that you would forget your own birthday." He started laughing again, heat rose to my cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at him, _very mature Alana_. I opened the red box and stared at it's contents in shock. Inside on top of silky material sat a beautiful golden chain with a pendant in the shape of a rose, the rose itself was made from ruby. I gasped in shock a hugged the vampire in front of me.

"Thankyou so much, I'll treasure it." He hugged me back and looked at me.

"I'm glad you like it. I must be going...by the way the invitation is extended to your brother and his girlfriend." Ah yes, Miya, Caspar's newest toy, I believed that he was in love with the creature...i found it hard to believe that she felt the same. She was a pretty but quiet girl, seemed very distant and scared most of the time. I didn't trust her much. She always seemed to see disgust And with that he was gone of into the woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Day of the Ball.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped into the large and highly decorated ballroom. Deep red and gold drapes hugged from the tall and elaborate ceiling that was painting in such a way it looked as if the heavens themselves were smiling down at me. The room was lit by huge candles that glowed in the darkness, adding to the atmosphere of the place. They spread their warmth through the cold room, their flames dancing like leaves on the trees. In the centre of the hall colourfully dressed dancers twirled around and around laughing and smiling whilst the musicians in the corner played cheerful but formal music. The twirling dresses looking like bright petals floating in the breeze, their dancing figures throwing looming shadows onto the golden walls. I stared around admiring every inch as i walked slowly forward with Cass and Miya. I was wearing an emerald green off the shoulders dress that just reached the floor. It had a ivy type pattern coming up from the bottom slowly faded as it got to my waist so that only a few ivy leaves were there. I had my rose necklace Eric gave me and my hair was half up, letting some curls cascade down my back, with a golden hair grip with green jewels on...it had been my mothers.

Caspar was wearing a formal white shirt with a midnight blue open jacket, his hair was combed back some what considering how short it had gotten. Miya, looking absolutely petrified, was wearing a more modern looking blue dress and her red hair was tied up in a messy bun with one streak of red covering her right cheek. Since i met her i knew imediately that she wasn't the understanding type, she was very quiet and self absorbed...i don't know what Cass sees in her!

Whilst my eyes danced around the room a red glass of wine was placed in front of me by none other than a richly dressed count. I smiled and took the glass of red thick liquid.

"So, what do you think? Will it do?" He smiled down at me.

"Yes...I think it will do very nicely. Um how much did all this cost?" I gestured around.

He said nothing.

"Oh."

"Nothing that I couldn't afford."

I nodded, just how rich _was_ the count.

"May i have this dance milady?" He extended his pale hand towards me. I put down the glass as he led me to the centre of the room. The guests made a path and circled around us, we were the only ones on the dance floor. A classic but elegant piece started as we twirled around the ballroom many eyes watching us with interest. Others soon joined us, becoming one mass of swirling colours. "So, how are your studies going?"

I smiled. "Great, actually i finish next week. I'm thinking of going for a science degree...go and finish off in England or somewhere." Hid smiled faded, he obviously didn't like the sound of that.

"If that's what you want to do," He stared right at me, "then do it."

I smiled casually. The song ended and Eric led me out into the courtyards; usually they were dull and dead, now dim dots of light fluttered around like fireflies, the fountain was running and brightly lit up, glowing torches burned marking out the paths in the moonlight. It took my breath away.

"You like it?" He questioned.

"Very much!" I gazed around approvingly. Eric just stared at me, his electric eyes burning holes in my back as i wandered around the fountain. He glided towards me flashing his pearl white teeth. We sat and talked for a while about unimportant things, but i couldn't shift the feeling of nervousness from Eric until i couldn't stand it anymore.

"Eric whats wrong?" He looked away from me and then at his hands.

"I received some...disturbing news the other day," He started, sadness in his eyes

"Whilst i was rooting around in the library i found an old journal hidden under the bookcase, it belonged to my father. I read through it until i found the days just before the death of my mother. It seems that we were all deceived."

"Go on."

He looked at me, his pale lips in a tight line, and then down again. "According to my father's journal my mother had been unfaithful to him. That was the true reason for his coldness to her, he was the one who loved us and her and stayed true right to the end."

I reached out slowly putting my hand on his shoulder." I'm sorry." He just shuck his head.

"It's not all bad news, at least now i know the truth and that it was never mine or my sister's fault." He smiled slightly. I smiled back, the red glow of the morning sun alerted me to dawn's arrival.

"I have to go." He nodded and kissed my hand.

"What would i do without you, sleep well my angel."

Heat rose to my face. What a long night it had been.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE! I beg of you now please say something, i'm getting worried.**


	14. Betrayal is bitter

**Please! I'm begging you someone review. There's a bit more action in this scene, hope you all like it! :) **

**CASPER: **

Life is a strange thing, one given and taken away so easily. My sister and I know that only too well.

That party at our_ neighbour's_ house yesterday was very.....different from what i expected. Vampires are our natural enemies, we have been specially trained to protect the human race against their powers, but last night they were so open and welcoming i nearly choked on the atmosphere. I goes against everything I was taught and knew. My girlfriend, Miya, seemed perfectly at ease with those monsters...even though she had a face like a fish at the time. She did'nt want to go to the party, neither did i but there are certain things in life that you can't ignore. I fell for her beauty the very minute i saw her, her flowing red hair looked like fire burning in the sun whilst her eyes drew me in with a more deadly power. Once captured by that power there was no turning back. She knew of our existence and true nature before i even told her. A little too much maybe.  
I didn't surprise me that she attracted unwanted attention at the ball, she always does. And it bothers me, greatly! But what hurt me even more was when i saw her looking at those beasts intently, looking interested! The raging monster within me roared to be let loose, to take back what was mine. I let it go, this happened a lot of the time, why would tonight be any different? I had to ask.

I let my attention snap from my Miya to Alana and...what's his name.....Eric, thats it. Yes, they were walking hand in hand out into the courtyard, smiling and laughing as if there was no danger what so ever. I knew that she had met with him lots of times, in the park, the woods, the village. But this made me angry. I would protect my sister with my life! A slow, quiet growl rumbled in my throat but before i could act Miya's soft aluring voice dragged my attention else where. Behind one of the stone pillars in the ballroom she was smiling and talking with a tall, dark gentlemen, if you dare to call him that. They both whispered to each other and touched each other, so close there was hardly any air between them.

I was furious i could'nt take this anymore. I casually and gracefully left the room to get some frsh air, air to think something other than starting World War 3. I knew we should'nt have gone.

The memory of it pains me. I stood on the balcony of my father's house looking out to the thick, dark woodland that calls to we so desperatly. Yesterday was bad, but today is my day to relax, to think. Alana had gone out visisting friends and getting supplies so i was alone. Miya, God knows where she got to. After taking her home last night i hadn't seen her.

Night was falling, the stars just visible through the misty sky. Clouds collecting together making the sky look grey whilst it mixed with the reds and pinks of the dying sun's rays. I sighed closing my eyes to feel the cool breeze on my face. It was time for a run. I leapt from the balcony letting the wolf consume me as i did so. I landed on all fours in the cover of the trees. The smelled clean and tempting whilst fresh mud oozed my between my paws. I shuck feeling free for the first time in ages. I ran fast and hard hoping to use up some of this building anger and energy. My deep brown fur was the perfect colour and tone to blend in so easily with the forest. I could have laiughed out, i felt like howling...singing to the world. Alana sung all the time but i never understood why until now. Animals scattered as i raced past, screeching a warning. Owls swooped above me gliding along hooting me a greeting. The animals of the forest knew me and obeyed my rules, when my father died he left it up to me to not only protect the humans but the animals also, as best i can.

I familiar scent caught my attention, burning wood and a musky smell. A red fox yelped near by, warning me. I froze. Testing the air. My ears pricked and listening to anything and everything. My wolf eyes serched finding nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed and took another step when i saw what was wrong. Tiny flecks of light in the distance caught me attention, soft murmuring came from them. The scent of human filled my nose, adrenaline filled. i ran bacvk to the house much quciker than before. Something was very wrong. Leaping over the 6 foot garden wall i ran inside changing. I turned off all the lights and waited, whatever those humans wanted their intentions were'nt good. I car drew up outside making her heart stop and breathing silence.

"Hey,Cass? It's me why are all the lights off, power cut?" Alana, thank god! I rushed to her and grabed her dragged my sister into the lounge. She dropped her bag to the floor and starred. "What the hell had gotten into you?" I shuck with fear and dread, something wa going to happen.

"Ally, come here and keep quiet, somethings very wrong." She obeyed imediately coming to my side and waiting.

"What Cass, what?" She touched my shoulder, searching my eyes.

"Whilst i was out hunting i saw a group of humans walking along the trail towards the house, they hard touches and they were spurred on by something." I was shaking violently now, i saw fear in Ally's eyes.

"Do you think they know?" I simply nodded. "But how can they, humans these days know so little of our existnece, who could have told them what we-" She was interupted by shouting outside followed by the sound of cars reving and people shouting. You would have thought it was the 18th century not modern times. We ran out of the room and into the kitchen hearing loud bangs on the door.

"Cass we need to face them, otherwise we condem ourselves." I trusted Ally with my life but now seemed a bad time. She looked towards the window, me following her gaze. "It's the police, see the lights." I swiftly went towards the door and put her hand on the handle, more loud banging. I held my bretahe as she opened the door.

**ALANA:**

Two police officers stood at the door with large white touches, they both wore grim expressions. Behind them stood three more officers dressed in black along with several people from the village whos faces were red from crying and angry. they scramed at me.

"Good evening, how can i help you." I remained polite, though i could already see what was about to happen. Two polcemen in black took the mourning villagers back to the car where they drove off escourted bya police car, two more came whizzing up the gravel path lights and sirines blaring.

"Miss, we see you are home is your Brother, Mr. Casper Lunar?" His cold uncaring eyes probed mine, i stared back holding his gaze.

"Casper." I shouted not removing my gaze from the man's. My brother appeared at my side smiling with ease.

"What seems to be the problem officers?" He was a prefect picture of ease and calmness. I released the officers gaze which was then drawn to his. The other cars that had come remained still with their occupents inside. "Would you like to come inside?" He gestrured to the living room. The two men glanced at each other and slowly strode inside. In the living room they remained standing gazing at us through cruel, cold eyes. Those of a vultures.

"Miss, sir. We found several bodies lying just outisde of the woods leading onto your land. They were disemboled and robbed of everything, including their own clothes." He reahced into his collegue's bag and pulled out a blood stained coat, it was torn and ripped until it was almost unrecognisable. "I believe this is your coat sir. It was found on the crime scene tucked away benearth some bushes." He held it up to Casper's face, he went pale white and nodded. "I took so." He nodded once to the other man who pulled out a small knife, silver with a wooden handle craved beautifully, it had our family's crest on it. It too was covered in blood. Under further inspection it was my knife, the one that my dad made for me, he even engraved my initials onto it. "Is this yours Miss Alana?" I looked directly at the man's old, stern face and nodded.

"Yes that is my knife and my brother's coat. But we are nowhere near that side of the woodland and don't often travel there." I kept me voice passive and controlled, Cass looked as if he were about to scream.

"Miss, we are taking you and your brother under arrest for serial murder of several young persons." They reached into their pockets and took out hand cuffs, silver. I hissed under my breath.

"You intend to arrest us without even knowing that it was us that commited the crime, couldn't someone have placed our things there?" I tried to keep calm but with the present situation it was becoming difficult.

"Mis, your brother's coat and your weapon with both your blood on it were found at the scene, there is no use lying." He reached out and turned me around to put the cuffs on me. I closed my eyes and waited for the burning, stinging pain to start when the silver met my skin...but it did'nt come. All is heard was a muffled scream and gurgling sound. I turned to see a large brown wolf rip out the officers throat sending blood flying everywhere. The othe officer screamed and ran out the of the house. Cass looked at me and gestrued what we stood do.

I took a glance at the stern now dead man infront of me, his throat torn sprouting blood. There was no sign of life in his cold eyes. Cass hit his head against my leg telling me to go. We ran from the house hearing shouts and screams of terror and loss as the other officers entered the room, we were at the bottom of the garden leaping over the wall at the time. I burst into my wolf form, terror and fea racing throuch my veins, i looked over at my brother who ran panting at my side, blood covering his face and paws. We kept running from the shouts and roars of cars from the road. Fleeing deep into the forestwe stopped at the river. Cass washed off the blood and drinking all he could.

"Cass, we have to keep going." I barked softly at him. He looked up at me with sorrow in his eyes and we both ran, never looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the cliff above the river cold eyes the colour of flames stared down at them. The man laughed and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder next to him.

"Well done Miya. You are worthy after all."

**So? What do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	15. Judgement Day

**Updating finally! I like this chapter, please don't hate me! Enjoy :)**

**ALANA:**

"Cass.....we have.....to take.....a .....breather." I panted heavily put my hands on my knees. We had been running none stop since the evening, it was now two in the afternoon. The miday sun burned mercilessly down on us, even the dense trees could not protect us from such power. My brother fell to the ground just infront of me panting still.

"I can't take another step." He turned so that he was on his back, his eyes closed.

"Cass....where do we go. We're both wanted in our home country so we cannot go back," I closed my eyes, shaking my head, " Where is safe for us?" He just stared at me blankly. He knew i was right. _Where could we go now?_ He slowly stood up groaning as he did so. He rubbed his back and looking at me.

"There is one place....that we could go. I doubt if we would be welcome there anymore though." He looked at me, almost warningly. I pulled my eyebrows togther and just looked at him trying to understand his expression. "Come on, the airport is'nt too far, I hope." He started walking east, towards Budapest. I grabbed his arm and swung him around.

"Airport? But...where are we going that we need a plane?"

"I think it's time we visited Uncle Lucas and Aunt Vivian." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

OH dear, there was no way that this was going to work.

NOT UNCLE LUCAS!!!

He was vile and bitter when i knew him as a child. Incredibly strict and strong willed, but that was what made him a great and the greatest leader the Lycan population has ever known, he was the leader of the Vârcolac which was considered as the lycan royal family. He and my Aunt both lived in France, in the great Loupian Manor along with members of the high court. As a child i always feared this place above all else: it's dark haunting coridoors and huge monstrous stautes. Screams and cries of agony stayed with me through out the night. It was truely a place of nightmares, a place for monsters to dwell. Any human foolish enough to wander too close to it's walls was given a _very_ clear message that they were unwecome here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shuddered as we stood before the great iron gates waiting to be let in. They were like gaping jaws ready to snacth up any unsuspecting victim. It was night and the moon rose high in the ink black sky. A summoning howl sounded beyond the agtes from a large tower, Cass put a hand to his mouth and answered it with a bone chilling reply. A well muscled man ran towards us with a torch in one hand and a rifle in the other. From what i could see in the inky blackness he was young, tanned and wary.

"Lunar? What are you doing here at our gates this time of year?" He spoke only to Casper.

"Emergency Gareth, tell my uncle of our arrivial, we have travelled long and hard to get here." The man named Gareth nodded once and opened the gates.

As we walked up to great wooden doors bark-like sounds could be heard along with cheering. Gareth pushed back the doors to reveal the huge hall decroated like red and black. Statues of wolves past and present lined each side of the hall, like watchfull guardians. Their cold stone eyes bore into mine with a scrutinising gaze. Each one had a different pose suited to their stories and deeds: some sitting, some howling, some baring their teeth. All sent chills down your spine. At the end of the hall just infront of the double doors were two guards, well built and ready to fight. They imediately got up when we approached.

"Gareth, qui sont-ils, pourquoi sont-ils ici?" One of them asked Looking at us curiously.  
(Gareth, who are they, why are they here?)

"Ils sont Miss et Mister Lunar, les enfants du Seigneur Lunar. Ils viennent pour parler avec Lucas, Alecius." Gareth instructed.  
(They are Miss and Mister Lunar, children of Lord Lunar. They come to speak with Lucas.)

The men shot a wary look at us and then at Gareth. "Il ya un de nous?" (They are one of us?) He nodded curtly and they let us pass.

The double doors revealed what would have been the ballroom in it's time, now it was a courtroom with a large ring and infront a seating area for the court's inhabitants. Twelve people sat in the chairs either side of two large door ones where my aunt and uncle sat looking very much like the feared rulers that they were. Infront of them two large male wolves fought attacking the other with vivious hunger and anger. Each bite and sweep of razor-like claws drawing blood. They stopped when we entered. Staring at us with cold eyes. Casper strode into the room with complete authority, i followed walking at his side. _Why should'nt i? After all we were blood revaltives the the two powerful leaders here._

We reached the council and our Uncle and Aunt, bowed swiftly on one knee showing the backs of our necks- this showed them that we meant no harm to them. They bowed back copying our movement.

Lucas, he was a tall man with grey hair and stone grey eyes to match, stood in front of us looking us up and down. A wolf-like smiled slowly spread across his aging face.

"Casper, Alana. Je suis heureux de vous deux est venu. Je pensais que j'aurais peut-être d'envoyer les demandeurs après vous deux."(Casper, Alana. I'm glad you both came. I thought i might have to send the Seekers out after you both.) Seekers were members of the Vârcolac Council whoms jobs it were to bring in any Lycans that must be brought before the Council. Lucas always did have a dark sense of humour.

"Lucas, Vivian, you know why we come before you and the Council this evening. My sister and I have been framed." Members mumbled to each other, Lucas shot up one hand and silended them all. His expression turned dark and menacing.

"Casper, nephew, you revealed yourself to the humans. You risked exposure to our world! How many humans saw you change?" He leapt off the balcony where his chair sat and down infront of us, he was incredibly intimidating. For an old man of 79 he had plenty of muscles and strength. Casper bowed his head in respect.

"Yes Uncle, I risked exposure but it was either that or have us both taken to jail and risk even more exposure there to the human kind." He raised his eyes and looked at me.

"Is this true child? What happened?" His eyes studied me carefully.

"Yes Uncle, the humans sent many police officers after us under false accusations. I fear someone was_ trying_ to get rid of us." New found confidence rose within me as i stared at the man who could ruin my life forever. He shuck his head and paced circling us like a lion, his eyes closed thank god!

"Continue." He ordered.

"Two officers came into the house and wanted to try us both for man slaughter, where i believe the penalty is a life sentence. One man attempted to take me putting a gun to my head when i refused, my brother protected me and saved my life by taking him out, the other man ran." I was looking at the Council's disapproving faces. Many heads were shaking. Lucas' pacing stopped when he was infront of my brother. He was shaking is head back and fourth. H eturned to the Council.

"Brothers, Sisters you have all heard the witnesses acount know what do you say?" There was a roar of mumbling and arguing. A elderly man stood after 5 minutes of torture, the crowd grew silent.

"Lucas, the Council believe that even though his intentions were harmless and accidental we must stand by the law, otherwise others may think we have _lost our touch_." My uncle nodded and slowly turned around to face us.

"Thankyou Mercian..... Casper you know the penalty of your actions. Even though i believe what your sister is saying is true and so do the Council we cannot not make exceptions in the law. You understand that you risked exposure of our kind, this cannot be tolerated." My heartbeat grew faster and louder in my chest, _surely he could'nt do this to one of his own kin? _

For the first time through the meeting my aunt stood. Casper looked pleadingly at her. "Nephew, what you did was wrong and you know that. But surely Lucas he did not do it on purpose or even expose us to more than one measly human, therefore give him a lesser punishment." My Aunt was a kinder wolf than Lucas, but still as powerful. They made a great team. She looked at situations from both sides of the board and could show compassion to those who deserved it.

"Vivian, we can't go again the law, the law the we made. The others would take advantage of this if we made an exception." Lucas tenderly walked and put a hand on his mates hand. Vivian looked sorrowful and thenshot a look back at us.

"But, Lucas, there our kin!" She whispered. He shock his head sorrowfully. He lent into her ear and whispered:

"Take Alana away, i don't want her to see this." She complied obediently. A grieving smile on her face. She walked up to Casper and put her hands on either side of his face with her forehead against his whispering: "Mai, le loup courir avec vous pour toujours neveu. Je vous souhaite bonne chasse dans la forêt." (May the wolf run with you forever nephew. I wish you good hunting in the great forest). (A.N: Great Froest is the Lycan's version of heaven, a great foret in which dead souls go to where there is plentiful game and no hunters or dangers.)

She pulled back and kissed his forehead before turning to me adn grabbing me by my shoulders speaking softly to me. NO! there was no way i wa going to stand by a let them _punish_ my brother for protecting me. I screamed and tried to reach him, tears staining my face. The punishment for this kind of thing was death. They were going to kill my loving, innocent brother. Everything seemed to go in slowmotion from the on. My Aunt and friends, Kiya and Michel, dragged me further and further from Casper as i screamed in protest for them not to. he just looked back at me with tears in his eyes and nodded once at me. He came over and held my crying face in his hands.

"Shssh...Ally, it's ok, i don't want you to see this, please just go," I was about to protest further when it cut me short," I'll be fine, now go out and live, carry on our name....try not to attract to much attention to yourself." He chuckled at the last part but was sad. He truned from me and faced Lucas who held a pistol.

"NOOOO!" I sobbed harder letting them take me away, i would carry out his final wishes. I was taken to the library where my aunt held me stroking my black hair and humming to calm me. Kiya was my good friend, a year older than me, she knelt infront of me and wiped my tears away.

"Shssh, Al shssh. We're not monsters Lucas we make his death quick and painless," I sobbed loudly into Vivians top, "He'll use a silver bullet, like the one they used on Gevordan, remember when we were kids? The old story? We would play around in woods, Michel would tell us stories about gevordan and try to-" She was cut off by the sound of a gun shot, it rang throughout the house. I cried hard pressing my face away from them. I never cried in public. I felt arms folding around me like a cage. Vivian left being replaced by Michel's strong arms, protecting me. They whispered words of comfort to me, having no effect. I cried into the night until the morning rays brke through the windows. Facing me with reality once again.

**Well...........sorry if upset some of you out there but it's my story so i get to play God for the time being!**


	16. Coping with life, not easy!

**Updating yet again, I'm on a roll! Enjoy everyone! Listening to lots of music so maybe thats where all the inspiration came from....**

* * *

1 Year Later.........

* * *

**ERIC:**

I paced around in my study, i had definately got my father's impatience in me. It had been one whole year since i lost a great and true friend. After running from false charges the last i heard of Alana and her brother was that they were both suposidely both killed, but i knew them better than that. Werewolves always did have a knack for surviving.

My steps quickened along the wooden floor, thinking of Alana made my stone dead heart ache like hell. She was someone whom i trusted with my life, she listened to me when others would'nt, she didn't judge me by what i was. When we were together i felt a deep conection between us. That link was still there, yanking at my heart, proving that she was still alive surely!

The sound of my heavy pacing silenced when i heard the heavy sound of footfalls down the hall. I placed my hands behind my back and waited for my guard _patiently_, oh so_ patiently_.

A small man rushed in bowing curtly.

"You took your own sweet time getting here Valcan, get lost?" I chuckled darkly.

"I-I'm very sorry ab-about that sir, you wished to see me my lord?" For a fulling grown vampire he was pathetic!

"Yes, i have a task for you," I walked over to my desk and picked up an ivory letter," I want you to deliver this message personally to my dear sister, in America, and tell her it is urgent." I handed him the letter adn he nodded, running off down the coridoor at vamp-speed. I sighed and sat down in my chair, pinching the bridge of my nose. I had to concentrate now, my kind'd survival depended on me.  
I coudn't afford to just sit here mourning any longer, there were more important matters to atend to.

**ALANA:**

**_Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave_**

**_This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band_**

Music all around me, caging me in. My friends danced around having the time of their life. Celebrating around successful hunt.

**_I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_**

I turned my head away, attempting to block out the noise and go back to my depressing state. The dancers taunted and tempted my _other_ side, clawing at it to be let free.

**_Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_**

"Come on Ally, you know you want to join us." Michell offered me his hand, grinning madly. Thats what the hunt does to you, it drives you crazy with energy and adrenaline, until you feel like screaming to the world.

_**There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo...**_

I shook my head and turned away. Michell's face dropped and burns burned into my back. I fiddled with my choker and it's pendant: a cresent moon surrounded by a larger cresent moon. A couple of weeks after Casper's death i was taken into the Vârcolac Council and became a member. The very idea sicked me at first but it grew on me. It meant that i had a place to live, a purpose and i could fulfill Cass's dying wish. My unlce had said i was born for this profession...I started to agree with him. I loved the chase. Though it was ahrd to forget my brother in amungst all of this.

The other members all got on with me very well, we had too since we work, live and rest as a pack. There were only girls including myself and Vivian, Lucia and Kiya. Whilst the male side was much larger, 9 boys including my Uncle, Michell, Damon, Jared, Sirius, Ben, Patrick, and the two twins Leo and Rio.

I looked back at my family, longing to join them. Evenetually the temptation grew painfull, i had been separte for too long...i had to move on. Cass would'nt like to see me like this, would he. I rose from my corner away from the others and joined them, some cheered others just smiled all coming to greet me. I had'nt felt this happy in ages, just dancing and laughing the night away. Kiya seemed over joyed as did Michell. My Aunt came and danced with me as did my uncle but only for a short time, he did'nt want to ruin his reputation.

The red morning sun rose above the horizon, sending bright rays of light left, right and centre. It eluminated the sky and trees of the forest. Our time was over, the day belonged to the humans. Once back inside the mansion the days work began. Deep blue cloaks swirled as the members dressed for the day. We all wore these beautiful cloaks and each had the crest of the two rising cresent moons with pride, they never left our persons. I stood staring at the Great statue of my ancestor: Gevordan in the main hall, his stone eyes staring back at me, challenging. Lucas stood next to me sighing, eyes always shifting from the statue back to me.

"Alana, we need to talk." This wasn't going to be good. I nodded and followed him into the library. Vivian sat there along with the packs oldest members: Lucia, Jared and Sirius. They smiled warmly at us gestruing for us to sit.

"Is there something wrong, what has happend?" I would fight to the death to protect my pack, my family.

"Nothing, everything is fine Alana, we just need to speak with you." Jared's deep voice broke through the room. I nodded again looking at all faces. They all had expressions of uncertanty on them.

"Well, what is it then?" I tried to sound calm.

"We made an agreement....with the Holy Order." The Holy Order, Yes i had heard of them.... there modern and high-tech equipment to kill evil, man's only hope against the dark forces they called themselves! I nodded for him to continue. "Well, after all our years of fighting we have made a treaty with them, peace will be ensured." This was terrific news, _but there was always a catch. _

"In order to ensure our deal and promote peace we would like you to go to Rome and help the Order with there tasks, we were certain that you are more than able to do this job. Will you accept?"

**Another chapter, another day.......**


	17. Irrational Fears

**Well, here we are again! Happy reading everyone! :) **

**ALANA: **

Well....isn't this a turn of events?

I'm sitting here in my merecedes driving alongin a foreign country staring at a foreign dusty road paved with fancy looking stones, though they were worn and dust covered. I accepted my uncles offer to join the Order. Not that i had much choice. None dared to go against his wishes, not even my aunt.

Passers by just stop and stare as i fly past them, i was amazed at just how quiet it was here. The shadow of an enormous set of buildings covered me as i set my eyes upon the worn yet grand monastry looking building. I rooled up at the entrance to a large courtyard. It was silent. Not a soul in sight....I had to speak. A group of monks and religious workers appeared infront of me, walking towards the large wooden doors. Even though i was afraid, no - i was petrified, i tried to look powerful- strong that i was. These people killed my brothers and sisters on a regular basis if they got in the way. Although that had all changed now...we had a truce, and alliance.

After taking a deep breath i stepped out and put on my shades, i could feel the golden glow burn my irises. My black coat twirled around me as it danced with the breeze. I was **so** hot here. Tiny sweat beads were forming on my skin. Being a wolf did'nt help much, i'm suppose to be able to cope with all conditions. I marched towards the door, my strength radiating off of me. The monks dressed in large brown cloaks turned around a looked at me in horror. I nodded respectfully at them and continued, they stepped back making a path for me.

The inside was incredible, such intracate detail. Golden statues and huge stone pillars reaching up into the sky painted on the ceiling along with angels and stars. Slowly i precided down the long aile, looking around at the wonderous surroundings. The monks followed me inside and quickly made their way towards the west corridoor. Where did that lead? No time for questions now. No one was in sight, i was alone...again. I walked up to the great alatar where a statue of a lady holding a small child. i had learnt about human relgions when i was younger but it never made any sense to me. I shuck my head and chuckled: I was going to work for a religious organsiation without even understanding it! It's ridiculous!

A small noise from behind me made my body stiffen, i readied myself as if for an attack. I spun around to face my foe at an inhuman speed. There before me stood a small old man wearing red cloaks, he gasped and held his hand to his chest. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry if i startled you, I'm Alana Lunar. My Uncle sent me." I stood tall looking down at him, I hope i did'nt intimidate him too much...although, it's what i do.

He waved be off and bowed his head. "We've been expecting you Miss Lunar, it is an honour to have you here in Rome." He had a strange accent that i did'nt recognise. I nodded once and followed his lead down spiralled staircases and through old worn corridoors. I stared around amazed at the amounto ftechnology these monks had! It was incredidble! The cardinal explained the current situations to me such as my missions and uties around the Abbey and what would be happening etc... There were monks everywhere working on starnge weapons and reading through old manuscripts. Some were even testing out dangerous looking equipment...i felt for them.

"Ah, James come over here please." The cardinal's command was obeyed instantly. A short, red haired man walked over wearing a brown apron and some sort of face guard. He lifted it up and i got a good look of his face. His face looked gentle and calm, smiling all the while. "James this is Miss Lunar from the Vacolac, you remember?"

"Indeed i do sir. It is a great pleasure to meet you miss. I have so many things about you." He smiled and shock my hand. I could'nt help but smile back. The cardinal gave me a quick look and then walked away. "So, miss you'll be working along side me, my partener in crime and Blake." He walked back towards the desk that was covered in machinary and talked me through how things worked.

"All this technology is amazing, i don't think i've ever seen anything like it." His blue eyes lit up like bulbs, he nodded.

"Yes we have a large collection of things some made and others imported." An explosion from the large machinary behind me made me jump. James laughed. "You'll get use to it!" We laughed.

A familiar voice caught my attention imidiately. "James where did you put the-" A women stood before me dressed in similar robes to James gauping at me. I smile crept across my face turning into a grin. She mimicked me. I raced towards her and hugged her tightly, i was so glad to her after all this time. She screamed happily.

"LAURELIN! OH MY GOD!" I screamed, i heard her and several others laughing.

"Ally, it's been ages how are you, what are you doing here, how's your family?" I stepped back and chuckled, i was so happy to see her.

"Woah calm down Relin, one at a time. "

" Ok, sorry, we have plently of time to catch up. I guess your the new recruit huh?" I nodded. "I know what you're capable of, i don't doubt your abilities." I gave her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes." News of your courageous work in the Vacolac had earnt you a place in the historic redord book." I blushed and looked down. Doors crashed open echoing around the Abbey, loud voices bounced from wall to wall. The low voice sent shivers down my spine, defence mode kicked in.

I heard Relin murmur something: " Here we go again." James went to her side and placed an arm around her waist. I looked at them wondering. What happened to Martin?

Suddenly the great wooden door crashed open revealing a tall heavily muscled man with a disaray of deep ebony brown hair. He strode in with complete authority looking around.

"Do you have to make your entranced so dramatic, you'll wake the dead with your noise you make!" James remained calm and smiled at the man. The tall man chuckled and patted his back.

"You know it's what i do best, do you have the cross bow finished yet?" His voice was low but somewhat smooth, like silk. James skuttled off towrds what looked like a weaponary. He nooded at Relin and turned back to the desk stopping half way when noticing me. His calm, peaceful expression changed in that instant. I saw fear, anger but mostly sheer horror, spread acroos his face. He attempted to compose himself but bodylanguage calls out no...screams out to you when your a skilled wolf. It failed him. His dark eyes locked with mine for a few seconds, yes he was terrified. I take it that this was the great Blake Van Helsing, great great great grandson of the first Van Helsing. I felt my predatory instincts well up inside begging for release, the oh too familiar feeling of golden haze burn my irises only confirmed that. his muscled tightened, readying for attack, in response i growled just low enough for him to hear, no one else.

"Umm...Blake this is Alana Lunar, Ally this is Blake Van Helsing, our expert field man." Relin stuutered, obviously sensing the atmosphere. You didn't have to have supernatural powers to feel that. I composed myself and stood up staright. I extened my hand towards him. He looked at me through narrowed eyes. Not budging an inch.

"It's a pleasure." I spoke confidently with ease. If he was going to act all defensively i would not go to his level of insecurity. He did'nt move.

"You know, if i was going to kill you i would have done it already, i don't like playing with my food." I chuckled. He glared at me and took my hand firmly.

"Ally, i _know_ you don't eat humans...or have you changed your diet?" Relin looked worriedly at me holding her throat. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Humans don't taste nice, i prefer wild game, so you're safe... for now. " I continued to smile. She laughed and walked off. James came back i handed the metal cross bow to Blake. He took it but did'nt leave eye contack with me. I found his reactions rather amusing, he was trying to my macho. _Maybe i should just tell him to scream and cry like a baby to get it over with. "_Did no one ever tell you that it's dangerous to stare into the eyes of a predator for more than 3 seconds?" This time it was his turned to laugh. His emotions changed in an instant. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I must admit you're not what i was expecting for a partener from the Vacolac." He walked with the cross bow over his shoulder towards a target. I stared at him furrowing my brows. Was that good or bad news?

"I'm not quite sure whether to take that as a complement or an insult." He just chuckled. I watched as he fired as the painted target missing by a few centimetres, he cursed under his breathe.

"After hearing so many tales of your skills and acomplishments i was expecting someone a bit more...robust." He fired again missing. Shaking his head he turned to James. "You've got the angles all wrong, i can't shoot straight.

"Let me try." He looked at me questioningly but all the same handed me the large wooden weapon. I looked at the bow and adjusted the bridge, aimed and fired. I hit the target straight in the middle. I smiled and looked around to see three surpirsed faces. "You need to adjust the bridge in order to fire straight." I handed Black the weapon back and went to retrive the arrows. He just gauped at me and shuck his head. Muttering something to James he walked towards me picking up the last arrow.

"Nice, I definately had you all wrong." I looked up to see him inches from my face smiling down. I blushed and walked off. I horrible burning sensation rippled through my hand causing me to drop the arrows and jump back.

"Ow!" I hissed and looked down at my hand. It was burnt, stung like hell. I looked back at the arrows and noticed the material: Silver. I cursed inwardly and grripped my hand. Blake ran over and looked at it. He looked at my face asking silently. "The arrows...they're silver."

" Will you be alright? Can we- " I shuck my head and breathed deeply it hurt really bad.

" No, no just give it a minute." Relin picked up the arrows from the floor and touched my shoulder i nodded. Blake stepped back and spoke something to James. I watched as my hand swiftly changed form burned and bleeding to a normal pale colour, i always healed fast. I flexed it back and forth checking and then looked over at the others.

"It appears that we have much to learn about each other." James stated and walked towards the lab with Blake following.

Well, thsi is goign to take some getting use to.

**Hey guys, can't wait for the next chapter! Should be fun to write...**


	18. Lust, of all types

**Hi again. ****  
****Another part of our dear friend Alana's life. Listening to Halo by Beyonce. Why not listen to it whilst reading this. Sorry for the spelling mistakes lately but my spellcheck is down...again! I don't have time to check my chapters afterwards so be nice. thanks! Love you all :D**

**BLAKE: **

I stared like an idiot at the beautiful yet deadly creature before me just. My jaw slightly ajar. She had just fired and hit a difficult target right in the centre, man she was hot!I was brought back by the sound of clicking. James stared angrily at me, with a small smile on his lips.

"Earth to Blake, Earth to Blake, man what's wrong with you. You look like you saw a ghost."

"Or an angel." My mind spoke for me. James smirked and chuckled.

"Awww, you have the lost puppy look in your eyes Blake. Did'nt you hear about relationships not lasting with people you work with." I glared at him.

"I'm not interested in her, it's just her natural hunting charm thing. They pull you in and, if you let them, they drag you in." I said it mostly to convince myself.

"Sure, sure whatever you say buddy. And of course you have plenty of experience when it comes to that area." I growled and walked off, leaning against the stone pillar. "We'll have to be careful about the silver, could cause some unnessecary problems." He walked over and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Where is the next asignment?" I took a sip. I needed something to take my mind off of...of her.

"Scotland. There have been reports of a group of demons inhabiting the area. We leave tomorrow at 5:00am." I nodded, i hate demons. _Filthy hosts. _

"Does Alana know what she is in for?" I chuckled, i hoped her skills were as good as the tales. James laughed and nodded.

"Laurelin has taken her on a quick tour. She should adapt quickly. Oh and don't get too worried if you see a large wolf running around at night, I hear she is'nt a good sleeper." James left for the lab again. _Time for a rest i think._

**ALANA:**

This place was amzing, apart from the size in had everything a slayer would need to well...slay!Relin led me to what would be my room. It was huge, covered in light yellow paper with oak floors. The large arched window looked out onto the city and it's surrounding countryside. In the centre was a cream double bed and a small bookcase with several red and blue books. The wardrobe on the far side was filled with my clothes, the monks must have come in. Hang on! My underwear and stuff was also put away in a chest of draws next to an oak desk. I stared horrified at Relin, had the monks looked at my _underwear_!?

I pointed to the drwas and she just laughed. "Calm down Ally, we have nuns here as well you know. Your unergarments are safe." I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing i need was a group of perverted monks.

She gave me chance to change into something more comfortable. I felt like wearing some cotton joggers and a t-shirt. Surprisingly the Abbey was pretty warm.

"Umm Relin, i hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to Martin?" I spoke softly, something _must _have happened. She froze for a second but continued walking down the hall. Her breathing hicthed.

"Well...we came to Europe, France, he took me to his house to meet his family. When i got there it turned out that he and his family were a bunch of 'souleaters'**(_NO REFFERNCE TO WOLF BROTHER)_** and tried to kill me. The next thing i know i woke up here, the church took me in and i work for the causes helping James in the science part." She shrugged but did'nt look at me.

"So now your together with James?" I smiled.

Her smile grew. "Yes, it was pretty sudden but welcome all the same." I hugged her. We entered a large room, it had no windows only wooden boards and candles everywhere. there were two huge mirrors at the end. "This is where Blake and some of us train, we sometimes test new equipment in here too. If Blake lets us!" I looked around further noticing on one of the walls was a large area of shleves with an asortment of weapons hanging off and sitting on them. I walked over and picked up a formiddable looking sword. A long sword i believed. It had a crest on the handle of a dragon holding a sun. I swiftly started dancing around the room testing out the weapon, striking and slicing the air, making that strange high ptiched whirling sound as i moved. It's a good thing Cass taught me about sword play. I twirled the sword around in the air then throwing it up and cathing it in one hand then swinging the blade around and bringing it down. Before i had chance to continued the blade was stopped by another sword's blade. I looked up to see Blake standing infront of me smiling.

"Mind if i join you?" He smile was contagous.

"Sure." I flashed my sharp teeth at him in a grin then swung the around making a swishing sound. The blades rang around us. A started to circle him, surely if he was scared of me earlier then now he must be wetting himself! I saw him gulp once and circle me. We were now circling each other. He suddenly lifted the blade only for his attack to be stopped by mine. We matched each others rhythm, speed and agility perfectly, every step i took he matched it with equal speed and swiftness. we contined to dance around the room swinging our swords and matching the other like shadows. I started to grew tired of our game and took him out form under his legs. His face was a picture! Landing on the wooden floor with a thump. I turned to grab his sword when i was pulled to the ground matching his expression. I turned around surprised to see Blake towering over me holding both swords.

"Nice skills," He lowered himslef so he was kneeling right next to me, leaning into my ear he whispered, "Never turn your back on an oponent whilst he is still alive." He leant away giving me chance to get up.

"I'll remember that next time." He smiled walking away and put the swords back.

"So, what do you think about the Abbey?" We walked out together side by side.

I shrugged. "It's very different from what i'm use to. The amount of technology is incredible." He nodded.

"Tomorrow we leave at 5:00. Seems you have your first real mission." I was surprised, i did'nt expect them to accpet me so soon.

"Don't i need some sort of training or something?" He nodded.

"Yes, but i believe that after your display in there i think you're ready." He gestured to the room. I looked into his deep brown eyes for a second, i seemed to get lost there for a while. I looked away towards the open window, the cresent moon sat in the sky. Longing took hold of me instantaniously, the wilderness called to me, drawing me closer. I felt the golden glow burn deep in my irises again. My hands curled into fists. A strong hand gripped my shoulder pulling me back to reality, a bit. Blake looked at me worriedly, he knew what i needed: to hunt. I pleaded to him with my eyes. He nodded curtly, releasing his grip. I smiled and leapt out of the window into a nearby tree. I allowed the beast within to comsume, take control. White fur sprouted from by limbs. I took my new shape and ran for the cover of the trees. Fresh clean air rushed through my mostrels as the wind ruffled my fur. Keen eyes could see verything in the darkness, every movement. Hunger rose up from the inside, pulling at my mind to search deeper. After just a few seconds i spotted a proud stag munching happily away at the long grass, obivious to the danger now swiftly approaching. In one fast movemnet my strong limbs leapt pinning the struggling stag down. My new fangs made light work of his throat, cutting through the thick skin and fur like butter. I happily devoured the stag's flesh lapping up blood, getting it all over my muzzle.

A rustling sound from behind alerted my senses, I swun around listening intently. I heard a horse whinny infront, i crept out form the cover of the bushes to see a man on a black horse, i could'nt tell what he looked like. I only knew that he held a gun. I could'nt control myself i began racing towards the horse making it rear and panic. The man shot at me missing by inches. I snarled back and leapt knocking him off. My face centimetres face his i stopped.

Blake!

I regained total control and backed away ears back against my head. He qucikly leapt up and reached for his gun. Ashamed by my loss of control i turned my head away and ran. I heard the sound of nooves on the dirt track behind me. I pushed my legs to go faster. I stopped infront of a river and washed my face in the cool water. Sometihng brushed the fur on my back. I jumped and shuddered. Blake stood behind me looking sad. I looked up at the ominous moon that hung in the darkness of the sky. He truned away and lepat onto the balck stallion gesturing for me to follow. The Abbey offered protection and safetly from the outside world. I ran inside chnaging as i did so. I couldn't bare to think about what i had just attempted to do. I truly had lost control. A monster forever.

"Alana." Blake's booming voice was a command. Controlling and dominant in this prison-like place. I stopped tears running down my face i quickly swept them away. "Come here." When i didn't move he got angry. "Come Here!"

My feet moved without my consent. I was standing infront of him, trying to hide all sign of weakness. He grabbed hold of my chin and looked into my eyes. He sighed. His ebony eyes alight with fire, for the first time in a long while i felt fear. A chill ran down my spine.

**Sooooooo......what do you think, thanks to everyone who had read my work and stayed with me through this crazy adventure! :)**


	19. Here we go again!

**And here we go again, another story with our favourite characters! Please read the information below, it's important! Thanks. **

**INFO: Characters ages are- Alana - 20, Blake - 23, Laurelin - 22, James - 24, Eric - 28(he ages fast..and has now stopped). Thanks again! Warnign! language my not be appropreiate for younger readers.**

**_4 years later....._**

**ALANA: **

"Blake, over here!" I shouted. A young boy about 7 lay sprawled out on the floor covered in cuts and bruises. I gently touched his neck...he was still alive. _Thank God! _

"I've found 2 so far, both gone down easily. Is he still with us?" Blake was too covered in blood and black ash. It covered his face and hands completely. I nodded. We had been tracking a band of Demons for several days now. It was my fourth year with the Holy Order, and i must admit that i loved every second. Myself and blake had gotten off to a bad start, i mean, on my first day i attempted to kill him. He did'nt like me after that at all! We argued costantly, until one day....he was about to die and he had to trust me then or die. He chose wisely. After that we trusted each other more. We've been friends ever since.

"Watch out!" A black cloud of liquid floated behind Blake dangerously. _Demons were digusting! A large blobby mess of goop._ He turned and fired his gun of holy water at the thing's face. It screamed and backed away, it's slimy hand-like limbs covering it's face. I grabbed the boy and ran. Something grabbed my ankle pulling me down, the boy was thrown out og my arms...he would'nt survive with out a few broken bones. I swiftly turned and got up to see the black cloud invade the boy's body. His body shivered and leapt up, his blue eyes replaced with pitch black pits. I growled barring ym sharp teeth. The boy was no longer present...only his body. A second demon, in the body of an older women, stood behind him. I was flanked by an infuriated Blake.

"By the order of the Holy Order i command you to leave those bodies that you hold prisoner and go to your judgement with God." His nostrels flared, his deep eyes piercing the darkness of the caves. The boy looked up at the older female and chuckled.

"I don't think so, how stupid do you think we are? Human!" They chuckled. Blake reached for his gun held it up and looked back at them shaking his head.

"Never underestimate the power of one human." And he fired. Like shadows in the path of the sun they disappeared. Their screech like laughter bouncing of the slimy cave walls. I Grabbed my pistol and held it close to my chest, Blake signalled to stay alert. _I certainly was now_! The silence was deadly. Frustrating and tense. Thier litle game of hide and seek bore me, i wanted so badly to rip and tear something. The all too familiar golden haze coloured my eyes, a low growl escaping my throat.

"Enough of your childish games, come out and fight you cowards!" I rarely raised my voice but now i was frustrated..not a good thing for a wolf. Blake looked back at me uncertainly but i nodded at him in assurance. That horid cackling sound echoed around the network of caves. Drakness enveloped us, cold breeze sent chills down my spine causing my long black coat to flow around me. I only heard a screech form behind, next thing i know i'm flat on my back watching Blake attack the demon. I sprang up before the child jumped at me, his devish grin worried me. He was fast, too fast. He sprang and attempted to aim for my neck. I ducked quickly only ot get hit in the back by a hard metal object. The young boy held a long metal crow-bar and contiually aimed at me with the skill of a professional. Blake was having his own problems with the female. She was slower than the boy but had much more force behind her fists. She clawed and raked at his face and neck with long inhuman claws and teeth. I had had enough, this was stupid, letting a young boy beat me up. Though it was kind of funny watching a big macho man like Blake get beat up by an older women. I'd have to tell James...if we got back alive. The boy hurled himsefl at my torso knocking me to the ground, i had to be careful, whatever i did to the demon i did to the child. I threw him over me where he attemtped to get me again, i leapt at him and pinned him down. An ear-piercing scream startled us both, we looked in the direction of the horrible sound to see Blake raming a long blessed sword into the woman's chest. Black ash poured form her mouth and nose as the demon was vanquished. It was too late to save the women, this always happened, we would get blamed for the death of innocent people. There was a heavy price on both our heads.

The child beneath me roared a 'no' and struggled to get free. That was it. I wasn't going to lose another innocent soul. " Take me," I ordered, "Take my body and leave the boy alone now!" I screamed the last part. The demon stopped struggling and smiled.

"You give yourself freely?" There was a hint of doubt in his voice. I nodded curtly.

"Alana don't!" It was far too late. The black cloud consumed me, entering from my mouth and taking over my body. The boy lay confused and still beneath as i felt the demon reach into every pore of my body, controlling adn consuming everything. The red glow invaded my eyes. I was trapped in my head, i could do nothing as i watched myself, or what use to be me, get up swiftly and laugh at the helpless, enraged man before me. The demon laughed darkly, shaking her head. She walked with grace closer to Balke with complete control.

"Ah, much better. A mature body, the strength here is incredidble, such knowledge and power." She bresthed in a deep breath and smiled. " Come, come now slayer, can you really harm your friend here?" She pulled a pout and laughed. "Ah, men are such weak and irrational creatures and to think that you are depicted as the great and powerful." She began to circle him, Blake held the sword coated in black blood pointing it threatening at the demon. She stopped infront of him smiling still, her white fang-like teeth gleaming in the darkness. She advanced towards him.  
"Now, lets not play any-" she was interrupted by a painful scream that erupted from her mouth, she doubled over in pain her eyes closed shut mouth hanging open. Balke should there confused, he moved closer. Another scream of agony escaped her mouth. "Whats happening to me? What- wolf?" Yet another screech. She was panting heavily trying to remain in control of her host. I could feel the walls of my mental prisoner breaking down, the wolf inside of me was regaining control, ripping and devouring everything foreign to my body.

_Thank god for my wolf side!_

I felt the pain of our red hellish glow leaving my eyes, the demon still hung onto my body like a lost child. The wolf was merciless tearing and destroying it completely giving me control. It was the most painful thing i had ever experienced. I fell to teh florr my back arching and muscled tightening. No noise escaped my lips this time, i couldn't breath, couldn't say anything. I felt something brush my arm, a gentle voice calling me out from the darkness of my pain. I turned over imediately and threww up black coloured blood. It tasted like rotten flesh mixed with acid. My stomach heved. When i was done i rolled over onto my back once more panting heavily. I was once and me. In complete control.

"Alana? Are you...well you?" Blake knelt next to me touching my head. I oepned my eyes and looked around. I felt dizzy and tired. I groaned when i attempted to get up, my feet gave in from underneath me. Blake grabbed my arm and helped me up. I held my head that spun around and around. once it had stopped spinning i looked at him. I smiled. The next thing i know Blake's large hand collided with my face, slapping me back into reality. I staggered back a few paces and held my right cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled at him.

"Well, for one you looked kind of out of it....second: never do that again. You know you always gave me a heart attack! I though i'd lost you." He looked angry but relieved as well. I sighed and rubbed my red cheek. Mumbling an apology we walked on. I ran to where the young boy lay on the ground, covered in bruises and cuts. I picked him up gently and craddled him to my chest. He was too young to be forced into this business, too young to understand what had just happened to him and what i assumed was his grandparent. I felt sorry for the elderly woman sprawled out on the floor lying in her own blood. The little boy stirred in my arms, his tiny brown eyes looking at me in wonder.

"Where am i? Where is the nasty woman?" Fear spread across his face and he cuddled closer to my chest.

"Shssh, it's ok, your safe now, their gone. Tell me what is your name, i'm Alana and this is Blake." i gestured to Blake whom stood smiling warming at my side. The boy seemed to relax in my arms and smiled back.

"My name is Jason.... Are you my angels?" That one sentenced pulled at my heart strings, i looked breifly at Blake who was glowing. I blushed wildyl and smiled.

"Maybe, Jason where do you live?" Blake kept his voice low and gentle.

"The big white house next to the ranch with all the pretty horses. I love watching the horses run in the fields. My mum says she'll teach me to ride when i'm older." His smile faded and he huddled closer to me again. The sound of police sirens outside brought us back to the real world. We quickly climbed out of the cave through a small hole in the cave ceiling, Jason hung tightly onto my back. Blake helped us out and we looked down at the plice officers now crowding around the dead body. One elderly gentleman looked up and saw us.

"Van Helsing? Lunar? You murderers!" He belowed up at us shaking his old fists, he was soon joined by others who started coming after us. We didn't stay to greet them. We were very good at losing the police in a matter of seconds, we had it down to a fine art by now. Jumping into the back of our beloved black van that was hidden in the woods nearby we fled. It was sunset when we ventually reached the old white farm house on the top of the Scottish hills, overlooking several race horse ranches. The dying red sun burned on the horizon. Blake got out and helped me with a very tired Jason who lay in my arms, his little eye lids flickered open as the warm breeze blew across his face. His brown eyes strode up to the porch and up the steps to the door. Blake knocked loudly, it was opened by a small stubby looking woman with short brown hair, she looked sad and depressed. Her whole mood changed when she saw what lay in my arms. I smiled kindly at her.

"My Jason! Sam, Sam Jason's home!" the woman looked like we had just given her back her life. She started crying and smiling. I past the excited little boy to her, he literally jumped into her arms. A tall grey haired man came rushign from behind and cried also, hugging his son. I felt tears well up inside. The two parents looked back at us with watery eyes. "How can we ever repay you? Thankyou so much..." Both smiled warmly back at us. Jason turned around and waved at us.

"Mummy, Daddy, these are my angels. Alana and Blake saved me." The man's face droped at the sound of our names.

"You-your Blake Van Helsing and Alana Lunar? The murderers?!" _Here we go again!_

We both exchanged glances and waved goodbye to Jason who grinned back. The family rushed inside shouting something like 'call the police, quick'. We laughed and got into the van, another few terrified people who trembled at the sound of our names. _**Ungrateful bastards**_ my mind thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the Abbey everything was normal. We both went to confession and got cleaned up. the image of that little boy huddling into my chest stayed in my mind as i did my weekly ran around the Abbey in my blue tank top and joggers. I preferred to ran bare footed, they thought me mad. Maybe i was. Thniking back about the little boy made me long for a small child to hold ,like Jason, of my own. That would never happen. however i had eternity to find my right partener. Us wolves don't actually continue to age from 20 onwards until we find our soulmate, that would take forever! Some never find there true soulamate and so never grow old or die. Some prefer it that way!

i stopped running after i had circled the Abbey three times and walked down the stepps to the basement. I was greeted by Laurelin and James whom wanted me to test some new equipment. A few hours later and the sun had hidden below the horizon only to be replaced by the shining moon and stars.

"So James have you asked Laurelin if she'll...." I stuttered. He blushed.

"No, i'm...working on it." He smiled sheepishly and i smiled putting my arm on his shoulder. Blake joined us so James was sandwhich between us both in the corridoor. He left before more intruding questions could be asked.

"See ya short stuff!" Blake shouted as he left. James just glared peeping out from around the corner. I could hold my laughter in anymore. Blake's strong arms rapped around my shoulders as we walked side by side. We entered the main building and lit several candles. I lit two: one for my father and another for my brother. Blake lit one for the old lady a couple os days ago now. A hot tear crept down my face. I muttered a prayer in Romanian for them all:

"Dumnezeu grijă de tine şi de toate, nu veţi mai putea, până la sfârşitul lumii. Amin."

"Amen." Blake bowed his head to the alter and turned towards me. I msiled weakly and went to leave with Blake following. Suddenly the large doors opened letting the wild wind blow harsh cold air into the hall attempting tpo blow out the candles. Rain came in from outside. two dark figures hooded and cloaked in black walked in and stopped infront of us.

**So, what do you think guys? Any good?**

**The prayer means 'May god watch over you all and keep you until the world's end. Amen' **


	20. It's not true!

**Heya again people! I'm doing so much updating lately i can't get the plot out of my head... Thanks for reviewing and now lets continue! :) **

**Song: What have you done by Within Temptation**

**BLAKE: **

We both stood there thensed to protect ourselves from the intruders. They walked forward out from the rain wearing lonf black hooded cloaks that concealed their faces from view. Alana growled low enough for me to hear: she was warning me to stay back. Her amrs outstrenched protectingly as she stood infront of me.

"You have no right to be here." Her voice was low and commanding. The shorter one laughed and continued it's course until the figures stood just a few metres from us.

"Is that anyway to welcome a guest and a friend Alana?" They pulled theirs hoods back revealing their faces. it was a small thin woman spoke, she had short blond hair and glowing violet eyes. The taller male next her stood stood possesively, with slightly longer brown hair and eyes like emeralds. His lips were formed into a tight line. Their pale skin and glowing eyes sent one word running through my mind: _Vampire._ Alana's arms relaxed, she seemed some what shocked. "It's been too long since we last met it is not?"

"Claire? Carlo? What are you doing here?" Sensing her discomfort i placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid we have some...unfortunate news my dear. My, my you have grown so much since we last saw you." the woman named Claire smiled sweetly and went to embrace her. Alana moved away from her touch but accepted it all the same. She relaxed completely and hugged her back. Claire's piercing gaze then turned to me. "So, this must be the infamous Van Helsing." Her gaze coverd the whole of my body, looking at me as if i was a meal. I nodded curtly.

"Claire, Carlo this is Blake. Blake these are my friends: Claire and Carlo Mareki." She gestured between us. She called them 'friends' and yet Ally was still just as edgey as i was. I gestured for them to follow her, i kept back behind them just in case. Once we were in the bsement part of the Abbey we turned inot a smaller rom we used as a lounge area, it had several chars and a sofa seated around a large original fireplace. It was only lit with large cream candles giving the place a calm, warm feeling. They sat down looking around apraisingly, I refused to sit with them when Ally gave me a pleadign look. The cardinal burst through the doors commanding complete authority. i bowed my head and smiled at him thankful for the distraction.

"So, Mr and Mrs. Mareki i persume? Welcome to our Abbey but i must cuation you, here we do not take lightly to spies." His hard stare locked with there eyes. They nodded and stared back with their cold bright eyes. "I over heard that you bring grave news to our door, of what does it entail?" I helped the old man as he sat carefully down on the far chair.

"I suppose you all know of my brother-in-law, Count Eric Dragulia?" Alana gasped slightyl and her hand griped the chair, Calro smiled slyly. " Well we recieved news a couple of days ago that he is planning to continue his father's work on our kind's survival. The world could be at stake." His voice was smooth and persuasive in a way, but idid'nt like the cold menacing look in his eyes. Alana went very still staring out into space.

"Yes, we have been looking into the matter... we didn't knw that he had actually planned anything yet." the Cardinal looked confidently at me and i nodded.

"We must take action immediately." My voice sounded low and think with disgust. Claire looked approvingly at me whilst the man named Carlo stared at the Cardinal. Alana remained deadly still. At first i thought she had stopped breathing until i saw her sudden intake of air as she met her gaze with Claire's.

"What sort of _action_ do you imply Blake?" She spoke quietly through clenched teeth never once looking at me.

"We will do what we must Alana." I gulped. She looked at me then, her golden eyes ablaze with rage. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Claire exchange a look with Carlo: one of understanding and excitement. Alana abruptly stood up so fast that the chair slammed against the wall a good few feet away.

"Forgive me Claire, Carlo. It was good to see you both again. Have a safe journey." Her voice was laced with sarcasism. Then she turned and strode out of the room. We all sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I think you stood both go, now, before the sun rises." The two vamps nodded and left quickly. The Cardinal looked at me with sorrow etched in his old eyes.

"Go and stop Alana before she does something stupid." I nodded and ran in her direction down the hall. After 10 minutes and looking and searching i found her talking to the Cardinal in the main science room, a large map shone onto the wall by a projector behind them. She lookign angry, or worse. James and Laurelin looked worried as they stood working on some sort of invention far away from them both. I walked over to them silently listening to the wolf and holy man fight there war of words. Relin smiled weakly at me as did James.

"Hey, whats going on?"

"Alana insisted on talking to the Cardinal about the lastest mission." She whispered, fear defiante in her eyes.

"I'll take care of this."

I walked calmly over to them, Alana looked powerful and aggresive, her eyes that insane gold that burnt your soul from the inside out. The Cardinal looked relieved to see me.

"Enough Alana! I'm sorry but it's either one man or the whole population. I can't watch innocent people suffer, can you?" And with that he left leaving me with the enraged wolf. She snapped her jaw shut and turned to me then looked away and started picking up some books. I put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around growling at me, she had never growled at me after our first meeting. her look was vicious, murderous even. I backed away.

"Ally, what's wrong?" I kept my voice gentle, calm. She didn't move. Only flashed her perfect white teeth at me.

"Nothing." She snapped straightening up. She continued to pick up more books and dumped them on the bookshelf. returnign to pick up a gun, loading and tossing it in the air with ease.

"Tell me. I've never seen you so uptight." I followed her around.

"Uptight." She snorted as if i had said something hilarious. "You think you can swan through the world and kill everything that is foreign to you don't you Helsing? Well this time the only thing stopping you from your prey is me." She glared at me snarling the last word before walking over to Relin. _What the hell had gotten into her? _

"What? What on earth are you talking about Ally?" I was really confused, what was she so upset about, this vamp guy? She stopped abruptly and turned stalking back to me at inhuman speed.

"You really want to know! Then fine i guess you really are as stupid as you look! I refuse to take or let you take part in this insane mission." she screamed at me letting her rage out. there was only so much i could take.

"What is your problem, this guy is a vampire whom you well know has been taking innocent people and experimenting on them! We can't just let him live, and i'm not letting _you_ order _me_ around! " I shouted back.

"Why, is it becasue i'm a women?" She was very close now to working me up.

"No i ....it has nothing to do with that. I'm not letting your love life get in the way of our mission!" That was one step too far. She glared at me growling deep in her throat until she stalked out of the room. It then hit me. _Did Ally love his count guy?_ A sickly burning senstaion started in my stomach travelling up my throat,_ suppose this is what jealousy feels like._ Wait!_ Am i jealous?_ I shook my head hard trying to erase all thoughts of the moody wolf.

I pulled my cell phone out. "James, yeah...just get all the stuff ready...no but she will be coming! Things might get ugly...bring the silver." Slamming the phone shut i run up the twirling staircase. If she was going to put her feelings in the way then i would have to step in....regardless of friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two Days Later.....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**JAMES:**

I've never seen our two best hunters act so hostile towards each other. It's been tow days since we recieved an unexpected visit and already the grim news has caused three fights to break out. Each drawing more than enough blood and creating savage wounds that even my medical skills found hard to fix.

We took the 175 Plane from Naples, there nobody would recognise us. The trip was awkwardly silent, Relin sat next to me hanging lightly on my arm, Ally and Blake sat together although they were not on easy terms. Blake stared out of the window his face blank of expression, every now and then sneaking glances at Ally whom sat miserably reading a book on what i believed was called Angels and Demons. After a long, aggonising flight we finally arrived at Bucharest.

From there we stopped at a local village on the way to Alana's home. I swear to the lord himself if these two don't sort themselves out soon my usually calm nature will turn.

**Ohhhhh! What's going to happen? I'm not even sure if i know....**


	21. Not as expected!

**Hey people! Now we enter the action part....what will happen? Lets see.....**

**Song? YES! Lycromosa by Evanesence. **

**ALANA: **

Standing in the clearing of a moonlight forest in my homeland made me feel safe, warm. What rubbish! I had been sent her to destroy not only the most powerful and now notorious vampire in existence but someone who was once my good friend. Someone i would trust with my life. Someone whom now killed innocent children just for the sake of his 'fathers' work. I broke out into a sprint heading for the house me and the gang had rented. Strong scents of woodland and animals hit my nose as the wind brushed past. I had never felt so alone before, even with my friends by my side. It was as if they were distant, that i was becoming the lone beast i was many years ago now.

The small wooden house in the woods near the village was damaged and looked empty on the outside. Inside Blake was polishing his precious weapons, i still wasn't speaking civily to him yet. He hadn't earnt it. Relin and James had gone into the village to collect supplies. Blake looked up and sent me a small smile. I ignored his gesture and walked over to the counter which had several books and old papers on it. On looking up to a small mirror hanging on the wall i saw my eyes had taken on that mysterious golden glow and my hair was a mess. The women stared back at me with cold, emotionless eyes. I had always been good at hiding my true feelings and emotions from people. Blake stod behind me putting his large rough hand on my shoulder. I tensed immediately, starring back at him but what i saw made me nearly break my heart. He stood there strong and powerful yet there was a desperate sorrow and pleading look in his eyes. I smiled weakly back for reasurance and put my smaller hand over his.

"Sorry for being such an unsensitive jerk but...you know that we have to do this...don't you?" It was one of the first times i had heard him speak softly to anyone. I smiled at the mirror slightly.

"I know. Sorry for being, well, naive. You were right, he's not the same person anymore." My eyes fell to the floor as a single tear slipped down my cheek, only to be gently brushed away by Blake's finger. he looked down at me with such a loving gaze that my heart skipped a beat. We both jumped as James flung open the door and caught us followed by Relin who was nearly lost under the amount of bags.

"I don't know what, first you too are trying to rip eahc other's throats out and now you act like long lost lovers. Make up your minds people!" he threw his hands up in exasperation. I blushed fiercely and moved away from Blake. He was just the same.

"Did you get the things?" I moved over to help a struggling Relin with the shopping. "Jesus Christ how much did you buy!?"

"Only what was nessecary." He defended. I looked inside one and pulled out three bags of cookies. I raised one arched eyebrow at him.

"I suppose cookies are now the life saving food?" He and Blake grinned, _boys!_ I tutted and shuck my head laughing.

"Back to business we have some news." Relin started putting things in boxes around the room and in bangs incase of an emergency. "it appears our vamp buddies know of our arrival."

"But how? We've only been here three days!" Blake looked very surprised.

"They must have alliances, I also found some old maps and things we can use." She threw me a bag with papers in. "It seems that they have found access to both worlds now. Eric is building his army, we have to act fast." The very mention of his name sent chills down my spine. She looked me straight in the eye. "You know that he can only be killed one way Ally." I gulped and nodded, tears brimming my eyes again. Another sleepness night came and went, i cried where no one could see at the deed that must be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four days later......

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We sat in a black land rover waiting for Blake to come back with the book. I drummed my fingers impatiently on the wheel and turned to James whom sat next to me, gun at the ready. So far so good. Relin was shaking in the back seat looking at the sky for vampires a persume. This was hard for her being her first and most dangerous mission.

"Come on, come on! What is taking so long?"My patient was warying thin.

At long last he came out of the tall building with his rucksack. I smiled at him as he slid into the back craddling his back pack.

"Did you get it?" he handed the book to Relin whom opened it and pulled out what we came for. At the back was a letter written by Anna Valerious herself. She handed it to Blake who stuffed it quickly into his jacket pocket.

"Quick get out of here!" My foot just touche dthe pedal when James gasped.

"Guys looks like the suckers are here." Looking into the back mirror two black cars torn around the corner at full speed heading for us.

"SHIT!" I slammed on the gas pedal and we took off narrowly missing two people. They began to gain.

"Come on faster!"

"What do you think i'm doing!?" I hated back seat drivers! Then the gunfire started, loud clicks and bangs from behind. I turned sharply trying to shake them off. I went down a narrow path leading into the forest. Looking back they were still getting closer, Relin's random mumbling latin prayer was distracting.

"Relin shut it!" I yelled swurving around fallen trees and boulders. "James take the wheel." He qucikyl grabbed the wheel as i jumped into the back grabbing the gun strapped to my hip. Blake grabbed his ultraviolet one and began firing mercilessly at the car speeding behind. Relin somehow managed to scramble into the front seat to direct James.

"Take that right, no! Left!" She screamed as each bullet hit the car.

"RELIN!" Me and Balke shouted.

"Sorry." Just then a force that felt like a bulldozer hitting the car side on hit, throwing the car over and over until we stopped landing upside down in a ditch. A sharp burning pain swept through my left arm like a fire storm. I cried out and groaned. Blake mumbled something and roled off his front.

"Is everyone alright?" Relin and James both nodded. I was about to say yes when the fire storm burned ten times hotter, the intense pain making me scream out. "Ally? Ally!" Blake was at my side staring intenetly at my arm. I took the risk to look down at my left shoulder to see a large piece of metal sticking out of my arm. is hand was on my immediatley holding me down. "Stay still this will hurt." There was pain and worry etched in his deep ebony eyes. I stared up at them to try and focus on something other than the pain. His large hands worked quickly efficiently and grabbed the broken piece of metal. In one swift moved it was gone taking the firlike pain with it. I looked at the discarded piece again. _Silver!_ "Better?"

"Much." i groaned. The sound of screeching brakes brake out sid alerted us followed by the sound of laughter and snarling voices.

"I know you still alive in there, come out come out!" A male voice mocked followed by another round of hissing laughter.

"Stay here." He Blake instructed me as he and James scrambled out of the car holding there guns.

**BLAKE:**

Myself and James scrambled from under the broken mishappen car to face our enemy. Six strong vamps stood infront of us holding guns. Pointing them at us with smirks on their faces. One with blonde hair i recognised immediately. He smiled at me darkly.

"Hello Blake. So nice to see you again." Carlo flashed his long fangs at us. _That coniving, cocky bastard!_ I aimed my gun at his head matching his stance when the others pointed their guns and shot a warning fire. I ducked as did James. More laughter. I hated their guts! "Seems that you're still so head strong...and irrational. Fool!"

"Carlo! Enough of your mockery." A voice heavily accented and smoother than the others came from behind. Carlo turned and bowed letting the newcomer through. A tall proud man with long black hair to his shoulders and insane blue eyes srode forward. His hands behind his back, with one look his_ guards_ i persumed stood down making a circle around us, closing in. "So, at long last we meet Van Helsing. I have waited long for the day i meet my father's killer." He slooked me up and down beofr coming closer. "So strange, i can usaully tell a man's character by the sound of his heart beat," He clapped his hands to the thum of my heartbeat cirlcing me but never breaking eye contact. " Usually i can almost dance to the beat," clapping faster, "strange that your's is so steady." He was infront of me again smirking. "We have such history, you and i Blake. the only desendant of the great Gabriel Van Helsing and the desendant of the devil himself. Now it's our time to make history. I have heard much of your talent and skills, i admire you for your bravery. Shame that they are wasted on such foolish tasks."

"They are only foolish because you cannot se past your own greed." I challenged earning a chuckle from him. His unholy eyes darted from me to the car behind us.

"Why don't you show yourselves cowards? _Too afraid that i'll bite you_?" he laughed along with his company. The twisted metal creeked and moved revealing a very angry Alana holing two guns of sunlight radiation. The Count's face changed suddenly on seeing her. His look was one of complete astonishment and sorrow.

"Hello boys." She growled, making me shiver all over. The vamps looked uncertainly at each other and slowly started to back away from us.

"Alana..." Dracula whispered almost tenderly.

"Eric, how nice to see you again darling." She strode closer so that they were but inches away. "You've been a _very_ naughty boy Count." She spoke seductively. He said nothing only gulped once.

"I thought you were dead..." He was staring at her mouth longingly, too much for my liking. She pulled away.

"Guess what? You thought wrong!" She fired staring intently at her prey with cold eyes, the eyes of a hunter. Eric turning sharply as Carlo fell to the floor and burst into flames. " That's what happens gentlemen when my loyalty is betrayed." She glared at Eric. He stared back with the same look. One chance Eric. Stop this cycotic behaviour and go home."

He chuckled and looked her up and down. "And what gives you the authority to control me?"

"Absolutely nothing. Unless you count a 'friend-to-friend' authority. I would hate to see you fall Eric, so as a friend consider my offer." A sly grin appeared on his face. We both whipped around to see two of is men holding Relin by each arm tightly, tears were running down her red cheeks and she was trembling like a leaf. James was ferious. He went to move to her when I stopped him by his shoudler shaking my head at him. Panic flashed in his eyes. Ally turned back to Eric with a demonic expression. His grin spread.

"You see my dear i control all here. Such a same the mortals are so fragile." With a flick of his hand they were gone. James screamed a 'no', i could only stare coldly at the monster before me. Alana was raging now, that familair golden glow coating her irises. She moved closer and held the gun to the Count's neck making his chin go upward.

"Bring her back!"

"What would you be willing to trade for her return then?" There was a mishcheavous look in his eyes. She opened her mouth then shut it creating a clicking sound. "i see well then," in one swift movement he grabbed her arm and forced it to drop the gun. He had her back to him and whispered something into her ear. She struggled free and growled at him deep in her chest baring her now sharp teeth. He visibly back away a little before signaling his _troops. _It a matter of second they were gone. And our Relin with them.

**Hooray another chappy! Until next time, tara!**


	22. Meet your Fate!

**Hello everyone. Time for some more fun with our favourite characters! Show time! **

**Song: When you're Evil by Voltaire. **

**ALANA: **

I had been pacing for so long in the cottage room that i was sure the floor had been worn away. I had seen Eric for the first time in years. He had changed quite a bit, both physically and mentally. Seems he wa taking after his infamous father after all. My heart ached and shattered seeing him like this. He use to be so gentle and kind hearted as well as a firm, strong leader. I had to put the mission first, Relin was in danger. God only knows what he plans to do to her. I shivered at the very thought.

James had been pulling his hair out, almost gone mad, when Relin was taken yesterday. Blake had a hard time keeping him form acting irrationally. Our mode of transport was ruined and so we would have to go on foot, or paws in my case. Eric's a smart man, he would'nt take her to Castle Frankenstein or untrusted her with one of his men. That ment going to Castle Dracula: an icy fortress built for the dead. There was only one way to get to it....Valerious Manor. I had a feeling deep down in my gut that this would be our last mission. Valerious Manor was hard enough to get into, but what about the castle of the dead? Blake walked in with James carrying fire wood and 'supplies'. Neither of them smiled. James sat the stuff down and picked up the diary of Anna Valerious, scanning the pages. I stepped outaide and slumped down on a fallen branch with Blake.

"I'm going to Valerious Manor. Tonight." I whispered almost inaudibly. Blake raised his eyebrows.

"Not alone you're not."

"I have to Blake. I work swifter and quicker on my own, you don't know Eric like i do. I have to do this." We stared at each other for god knows how long. I studied his tanned face, brown eyes like burning wood on the fire.

"At least give us something to do, let us be your back up." He reached out and took my handin his. I sighed and looked at our hands. I was shaking yet i did'nt know why. I didn't get cold easily.

"Ok, if we get in you and james go after Relin. I'll go after his _royal highness_. " I forced a smile but it didn't reach my eyes.

"Got it boss." he smiled crockedly. I pulled him for a hug, holding not him tightly....this could be the last time i ever see him. He hugged me back just as tightly.

* * *

**ERIC:**

Never in my 205 years of undead existence had i_ ever_ seen such a creature that was anything close to the one that was crouched before me.

On entering the filthy, dark and dank cells of the dungeon not only was I greeted with the putred stench of rotting flesh and stale water but the human girl I had stolen from my _friend_....tucked away in the corner. She lay in what grime had been collected from the past inhabitant: a puddle of mud, water and blood. The corpses from years ago were still chained to the wall, staring hauntingly at me.

_Just my kind of place._ _Dark and dank....I liked it._

It took several seconds for the quivering human to notcie my entrance. On which she looked up and gasped. A thousand mutterings of Christ and God left her lips at impossible speed. I smiled at how she used he faith againct me, the Lord of Vampires, King of the Night! And et the human continued. The puny words burnt my ears yet caused nothing more than a mild irritation. As she grew mor frantic, deperate to send me away her tiny voice grew louder, her burning words sharper like knives in my head.

"Enough!" She continued. The bunring, melting feeling in my ears and head grew painful. "I said ENOUGH!" Grabbing her throat I threw her angaist the stone wall, landing on the floor with a thud. She silenced, my cruel cold stare forcing her to back down....or else. With my hands tucked behind my back i walked over to her slowly, like a predator assessing it's prey. The girl groaned, leaning against the wall, shaking violently as I advanced. There was a bloody gash on her forehead oozing flesh tangy blood. My mouth watered. I stopped a few foot away and just stared at her. Humans were such starnge creatures, always fighting and blaming others, fearing what they do not understand. They call us monsters and yet look what they have done. Chuckling inside I watch the girl unsteadily get to her feet, well she had guts at least, perfect strength for what i needed. Still shaking she stood her ground even as my eyes roamed her body.

"Y-you're Eric?"

"You look surprised." I raised an eyebrow. She lowered her gaze to the floor touching her bleeding forehead. I continued to study her, her small frame and long chesnut hair tied back into a bun which had know mostly been lost to a mess of waves.

"If you need me for ransom or just....something else I would prefer it if you kill me now. Save yourself the trouble." I laughed, ohhh, I was going to have lots of fun with this one!

"Is that why you think you're here? Oh, such a naive young girl! Yet you do have some bravery about you, I like that. You'll need it to survive in my house." I began to circle her slowly.

**RELIN:**

"And just what makes you think I'm going to be staying here?" He stood infront of me close now. Far too close to comfort. I began to back away at his advance. How Alana could have ever been friends with this...creature was beyond me! he had a powerful cold aura about him. He had long raven black hair just above his shoulders, hynotic blue eyes with hints of silver in the center. His alabaster skin made him glow in the moonlight. Everything about him made me want to run, or cringe in fear. His deep laugh sent chills donw my spine... either that or it was just the cold temperature of this place.

"And what makes you think you can escape? Or do you think your little friends are going to come and save you?" He laughed and threw his head back making his hair move. "Oh I hope they do come, I have a score to settle with that party. Now come my dear tell me why you believe in such foolish dreams?" I did'nt like his smile, too cruel and tempting.

"Just get to the point demon, what _little score_ did you have in mind of settling?"

"One from far beyond your time girl. Van Helsing picked the wrong time to mess in my affairs. Alana on the other hand," He looked distant for a second, sorrow rising in his eyes," That is a more personal matter." He moved away and looked out of the window. I quickly looked at the door, it was open. _Maybe i could just...._

"No use in running my dear. Unless you want a painlful slow death then of course go head." A cold vice like hand gripped my arm forcing me to turn around to look at cold eyes. Eyes that were an ice blue were now a demonic black. I cringed away, his grip was strong, impossible to escape.

"Get off of me, let me go demon!" Try as I might I could not get free from the monster, his expression was scaring me more then anything else.

"I grow tired of our game Miss. Now if you don't want this to hurt stop struggling." Suddenly his mouth opened to reveal long pointed fangs. I screamed and struggled even more. His free hand fly to my neck, holding me against the wall. Burning pain fled through my already weak body as his fangs cut through the fragile skin with ease. I muttered the words of God to chase the venom and pain away. Then my sight was lost and I was spiralling into black waters. Strong arms rocked me to sleep, soft caresses and gentle whispers carried me along on black waves of warm water.

* * *

**ALANA:**

I had the feeling that something was wrong. As if i could hear the screams of a terrified soul as it was being ripped from it's body. Throwing my wolf head up to the clouded sky I sang to the moon, my only source of comfort these days. My white paws padded silently through the streets of Transylvania as I made my way to Castle Frankenstein. The road was covered in red leaves form the dying trees, the sky clouded over with what looked like the beginings of a new storm. Blake and James had taken the car, I was to meet them at the gate. The reason for our travelling to the old Castel was to collect supplies for the journey to the Devil's House. Only here could we collect things such as stakes and guns. Strange because vampires had lived here once, why would they keep weapons that could destroy them? _Unless they wanted them in a safe place._

As I reached the end of the wood the tall shadowy figure of Castle Frankenstein loomed on the hill. Blake's car waited silently hidden in the trees. A howl ripped it way through my throat, cutting the silence with it's eerie yet beautiful sound. Two ominous figures walked towards me carrying a ruck sack and gun. I nodded to Blake and James and continued my walk to the Castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside it was dark and dusty. Broken pieces of furniture and glass covered the floor. Blood stained walls and torn pictures still clung on to the stone halls and doors lay shattered in pieces. I changed back in seconds standing up tall.

"Search the place, find what we need and get out. Watch out for guards." I looked at both of them and ran off in wolf form again. Racing around corners and looking in devastated rooms of carnege. One of the first rooms I found was the ballroom, still with it's original golden and red drapes and statues made of onyx. I could almost imagine the parties and twirling dancers, the tons of machinery from Dracula's failed experiment, towering collumns of ice. I shivered, the noise sniffing the cold muggy air. After several rooms i found what looked like the armory. In my human form I looked around, feeling the walls for buttons or something. Nothing. _Great!_ I sighed in annoyance, on the way out i stepped on a lose stone. The far wall with statues of armour slide away. I crept closer to the dark cavern and looked inside. there was a wholse shelf filled with balck steaks and guns, old looking things but weapons none the less! The smell coming from it though was unbarable, I had to covered my nose to try and ease the sickening feeling in my stomach. I carefully pulled out one of the guns and looked inside. The bullets were filled with liquid silver. All of them, every single weapon filled with the same leathal element! grabbing a gun and steak I stuffed them into the bag and closed the secret door. Thats when i heard a scream.

James!

I flew into my wolf form and raced off down towards the sound of gunfire and shouting. As i tore into the sitting room I was met by a digusting little black dwarf creature. Dwergi! Barring my sharp teeth I lunged at the hideous creature ripping it's head from it's shoulders. Black ink-like blood went in all directions, coated my muzzle.

"Alana watch out!" Blake shouted whilst fighting off the little vermin. One jumped onto my forcing me to the ground. The Devil's servant cut my skin with a knife as I turned and threw it off. James came to me firing his rifle.

"Did you get it?" I nodded and handed him the bag. In human form he tossed me a gun and i turned to Blake.

"Go, i can handled this, just get the stuff out of here. NOW!" He looked at me uncertainly for a second and ran for the door, pulling James with him. Few Dwergi followed them but i intercepted, blocking the way with my large blood stained wolf body, snarling, daring them to come any closer. At least this way they would have a chance to get away. The creatures grew silent and stood still as a figure emerged form the darkness.

"My, my look what we have here. A little puppy that has lost her way." I knew that dark, cold voice anywhere. Carlo strode towards me, his air filled with confidence. I growled at him, showing my glinting canines. "Come now, Alana. Can we not talk as old friends?" Chnaging swiftly into my human form, armed only with my venom, and afced the vampire.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job. Just like you honey." He gestured to his_ troop_. I sneered and paced.

"But I thought you wanted to help us?" His cruel grin appeared on his pale face. This wasn't good.

"Help who them? No I was sent to help you Alana Lunar. I work for my brother and him alone. Your foolish Holy Order can go to hell like the rest of us for all I care. Now I offer you a choice, Eric commands that you either come with me now or suffer you're fate. Which wil you chose wolf?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm...as tempting as it may be I don't respond to orders, especially form him. Wolves may have been ruled by your kind in the past but not now. Tell his highness that if he does not stop his army mine will come and his fate shall be worse than mine." He laughed and shook his head. Excitement gleamed in his glowing green eyes.

"So it's a war you want little wolf? Well a war you will get but not for yourself. I have not fought a werewolf in so many decades, now meet your fate pup!" His fangs grew, a horrid screech of battle ringing through the air. The two beast lunged at each other.

**Well? Please review and read on to find out what happens!**


	23. Cursed Silver

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reviewing, constructive critisism is very welcome. I had a dream similar this last night...its where the inspiration came from. Hope you all like it and carry on reading! :) (PS: Just fighting scene not the rest.)**

**Song: Going Under by Evanesence. ^^ Yay! **

**BLAKE:**

I shouldn't have left her on her own. Sure she was a better fighter than me at times...but no-one could fight off all of those Dwergi. Me and James ran outside just amaging to get the car before the screaming started. Ear piercing howls and screeches came from inside the old, run down castle. Right, that was it! I going in.

Throwing the bags at James I ran towards the door. "Blake!" This was more important. Sorry James. I kept going and pulled open the heavy wooden doors.

**ALANA:**

The great beast threw me to the blooded floor. I groaned and leapt up aiming at his pale throat. My wolf side was thristing for blood, meat, the feeling of his muscles tearing in my mouth, his bones crunching against my teeth. Instead of this though my teeth caught empty air, landing on the other side with a silent thud. Carlo smiled at me extending his blooded arms out.

"Come on wolf, I expected better than this." I growled and ran at him. My claws snagging clothes and skin, black blood spattering my paws and the wall. He hissed and kicked me in the ribs. A yelp escaped my lips as i felt my bones crack. As was to infixed on my pray to care though, the will of a hunter was everlasting. As we fought blood blurred my vision and stung my golden eyes, beats roared and lashed out at each other trying to cause the fatal wound. My limbs grerw tired and soar from repeated attacks. I was thrown againt the far wall with such force that it collapse sending my form into the ball room.

**BLAKE:**

The sounds of crunching brick and breaking glass surrounded me as I ran through the corridoors. I could hear snarling and roaring from the sitting room.

So close now.

I pushed my legs to run faster, she needed me. My heart throbbed as panic spread like wild fire that I would be too late. We always worked together as a team, me and Ally. I threw open the door to be met with blood and a loud crash as the far wall collapsed on itself. I was then that I saw her. A still white figure laying on the floor covered in blood and pieces of debree. One person I did not expect to see was Carlo, he walked over to her bloody form and kicked her hard. As he leant down and pulled her head up near his face I thought he would bite her! He whispered something and then I heard the cry of pain. I pulled out the gun and fired hoping it hit that bastard in the head! Instead it hit his arm causing him to scream in pain and turn around.

"Van Helsing, come to join the party?" I had no plan, before I could think the vampire had his hand around my neck and picked me up. Gasping for air and clawed at his hand. He chuckled and extended his sharp fangs. Just as his teeth touched my skin the monster was dragged to the ground. Ally clawed and snapped at his face until Carlo threw her across the room. She handed with a thump on the floor and groaned. I sat there on the floor to stunned that a monster had gotten that close to killing me. Now my beautiful white angel stood infornt of me snarling at the beast teeth barred. My gun was on the other side of the room...if only I could.....

"Aw...is'nt this a pretty sight. I wonder what the master will do when he finds he has competition? Do you think he will punsihment the boy or you?" In that instant Alna jumped snagging the pale skin of his neck with her canine teeth. They were both thrown to the floor. I loud scream echoed about the room as Carlo's skin melted away form his bones, leaving his skeleton for everyone to see.

I scrabbed to my feet and went to the shaking wolf. As I went ot touch her a soft growl left her blooded lips and she staggered out of the room with me following. Half way down the corridoor she stopped and collasped. Her chest heaving and fur covered in thick blood. Not Vampire blood but her own.

No!

She changed back slowly into her human form, screaming as she did. I picked her up and carried her out.

"Ally, can you hear me?" When she didn't respond i sighed and ran off down the corridoor carrying her with me. Her body felt cold, shaky. Panic came over me at the thought of losing her. Using my shoulder to push the heavy doors open, I cradled her form close to my body trying to get it warmth. "James, JAMES!" I shouted as i got out into the cold evening air. He saw us and ran over with a black bag. Tears threatened to show as I saw his expression.

"Quick, put her in the car." Carefully placing the unconsicous girl in the back seat laying down James went to work. medical was usaully Relin's expertise but James had that job...for now. He looked at Ally and then at me with a blank face. "We need to get her back, now." Without another word I was in the front seat driving like a maniac on the narrow dirt tracks. Dawn was fast approaching and we were losing Ally more and more each second. My heart beat loudly thumping in my head I reached the house in record time.

Inside Ally lay on the bed barely breathing and freezing cold. James messed with different tubes and liquids whilst I sat there unalbe to do anything. Never had I ever felt so useless. Several minutes later James made a noise and looked at me with a despereate expression.

"Blake," His voice broke and he swallowed hard he lifted up his hands to show me, they were covered in blood, "Ally, Ally's lost a lot of blood. Sh-she could be dying." He looked away and down at the still pale girl on the blooded bed. He lifted up her black top to reveal a nasty wound which looked like a giant bite mark, it was surrounded by grey and purple bruising. The tears I had been keeping in check now fell to the ground. Just like them i fell on my knees and held Ally's cold hand in my own.

"What can we do?" Silence. "James, tell what i must do, if the venom-"

"It's not the vampire venom affecting her, she could recover from the blood loss but there are traces of silver in her blood."

"Silver." My hands covered my face. Hiding the tears from James view. Silver was deadly to werewolves, there was no antidote. A groaning sound made me jump. "Ally?" The still form of Alana moved and got slowly. With a strong hand I pushed ehr back down. She screamed with pain and looked at me with golben burning eyes. her shaking hand grabbed my arms and held me fast.

"No, leave me." Her voice was a whisper on the wind. I released her but continued to stare at her. Even as weak and close to death as she was my Alana still stood strong. She ripped back her topp where the worse wounds were, the bottoms of her trousers revealed yet more wounds. Closing her eyes a snarl erupted her from chest as the wounds healed themselves. Blood ran back into the cuts, looking as if they were never there. She collapsed back onto the bed breathing deeply with her eyes still closed.

"Alana, you have silver in your system...you-" James was interupted by a grouchy werewolf.

"I _know_ that! What else do you think I'm working on right now!?" She growled at him, her eyes an insane firestorm. He backed away.

"What are you doing, you have silver, that deadly element stuff, you're dying Ally!" My temper was rising, she was going to die and she didn't give a damn!

"Shut up Blake!" She winced and arched on the bed. " Just let me work, please." Her voice was calm, quiet again.

**ALANA:**

I lay on the bed submerged in an ocean of pain. The silver was taking over, poisoning every part of my body. No matter how hard I tried or could try the metal would not leave my body, stuck there until I died. _Perfect!_ There was a sharp burning pain on the back of my neck, shakily I strenched up and felt the tender tissue. My fingers felt something cold and hard portruding out of the skin. Breathing heavly I yanked the piece out, clenching my teeth as I did so.

"Ally?" Blake's gentle touch, so warm, made me feel calm again. He held my hand and asked to see what I had pulled out. Unclasping my hand I stared at the broken injection file in my palm. It had been filled with liquid silver mixed with lithium: A deadly concoction. Then I remembered...

_Carlo threw against the wall hard enough for it to collapse, covering me in rumble and dust. I yelped in pain and lay still. I heard his sickening laugh coming closer, I could'nt defend myself no matter how hard I tried to get up. His boot met my ribcage hard, the crunching sound as it struck was horrid. Even as I roaored in pain he continued to laugh at me. Roughly he grabbed my neck forcing me to look up him. _

_"My orders are not to kill you little wolf. No, the master has bigger palns for you." Then he struck something sharp into my neck. I screamed._

I gave it my Blake whom sneered at the vile and threw it to James. Blake stared at me hard, cruel almost. "Now, you listen to me. Me and Jmaes are going to find out a how to cure you, that comes first." He looked at James who nodded yet seemed destressed at something.

"And what do we do about Relin? Just leave her in Hell's cluchtes?" He stood up staring down dangerously at Blake. He was unaffected.

"We find a way to get into Castle Dracula. Don't worry, we will get her back." There was promise in his serious eyes. James nodded and truned to care to me.

"And just how do you intend to bargain with the devil? There's another way to save Relin. Though you will not like the outcome or state in which you find her." My voice was but a whisper. It caught both men's attention though quickly.

"What do you mean?" James came closer, kneeing next to me. I carefully got up and would had fallen if Blake hadn't caught me.

"No Ally, sit back down." I pushed against him and stood on my own. Walking slowly over to my wardrobe I opened it and pulled out a long black bag. The silver stung in my veins but I could handle it. As I came back over the two boys stared at each other with puzzled faces. I rolled my eyes and opend the bag. I pulled out a long golden coloured dress, a ball gown.

"I salvaged this from the house whilst I was in the Vacolac, it's a miracle that burglers didn't find it. It was my mothers." I tear crept form my eye at the thought of her.

"And just how is this going to help us?" I sighed and closed my eyes. They would not like this.

"There is a Mascarade Ball tonight in Budapest. Eric will be there...along with Relin."

* * *

**ERIC:**

"Master, how much longer until the ball?" An impatient Relin whinned tugging at my sleeve, rubbing the material between her cold dead fingers.

"Yes! I cannot wait for it to come. All those people and dancing!" Miya twirled around in her blue harem outfit. I hadn't a clue why they insisted on wearing such revealing clothes but as long as they were content I was fine. Sitting at my desk I drummed my spier like fingers on the hard wood watching the two vampires in amusement. I had taken neither as my brides, they were just servants to me. Relin had responded well to the vampire venom, my venom.

Carlo had not come back from his scouting so I fear he has served his purpose. Liarna had blamed me for his death, I don't blame her. As my brother in law I felt so remorse for him but nothing to ruin to night. My empire was going, my kind regaining their true strength...just like they did when my father had ruled. And tonight we would celebrate, dance and drink until we dropped. Of course, there is always the possibilty of Van Helsing coming to spoil my fun. A battle might do us some good. Secretly, I had been hoping that Alana would come, the very reason why I was taking Relin along. A trade.

Miya came and stood behind me, rubbing my back. " Master you looked stressed...perhaps we could help?" She purred into my ear suggestively. Relin pulled on my arm gently, like two sensual cats they purred. I growled getting up throwing them both off. This was_ not_ what I needed. Snarling at them they backed down whimpering.

"Go, go and prepare. I will see you soon." They both nodded and left. Rubbing my temples I sat back down. WOMEN!

* * *

**Another chappy done and dusted. I can't wait ot write the next one! See you all soon.**


	24. Saving an enemy

**Hello! I can't belive the amount of ideas coming into my head, updating loads! It's the holidays now so I will be able to work on most of my stories. Just to let you all know. Now lets see whats going on...... **

**Songs: Everybody's Fool - Evanesence, La dance macabre du vampire. **

**ALANA:**

"No ally! This is too far, I'm not going to let you go to _him_ in your state! Your weak and...." Blake rambled on and on, the sound making my head thump. I rushed around the room in my mother's golden coloured dress. Sitting down at the desk I used a small makeup mirror to push the golden ruby studded clip into my tied up hair. Before we had left Rome Relin had given me a type of perfume that would cover up my scent, I quickly applied it. James sat at the table looking blank, his position tense and anxious. Blake was behind me virtually shouting down my ear about _how-bad-it-would-be-for-me-to-go_.

"Please Blake! I know what I'm doing." When I tried to stand up my legs gave way. I began falling until I caught myself on the desk.

"See? This is exactly what I mean!"

"If you have another way to bargain with the devil I'm all ears." We stayed in eye contact for no more than a few seconds when he broke and went to the window. "Now you listen to me, both you. The plan is that we go in, I find Eric and you two run with Relin. You don't stop, don't come back for me and anything else stupid." I looked directly at Blake then, he refused to meet my eyes. They both silently nodded. Grabbing my cloak I left the house, coughing on the way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Viscera Palace...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the Palace I was amazed at how elaborate and beautiful it was. Blake and James flanked me wearing different masks and costumes. Even I found it hard to recognise them. Placing my own mask, red with golden patterns, on my face. The silver had made my skin turn deathly pale, if it wasn't for my thudding heartbeat they might mistake me for a vampire! All of my usually acute senses were dulled form the poison, my throat burned as if I had swallowed a flame.

"First sign of trouble get yourselves out." I whispered in Blake's ear.

"And you be careful, you might know this guy but he's the enemy here. Remember that." I just nodded. Yes, he was not the man I once knew. Walking up the steps I once again put my poker face on as I always did. We got inside using some invitations I had stolen using the names Ariana Beayaux, Flint Jones and Michael Smith.

"Why do I have to be Michael? Flint sounds braver!" I rolled my eyes as James whined. Blake hit him around the back of the head.

"Because, I'm the brave one here not you!" I had to laugh at that, though it hurt like hell. The first thing I saw was the great hall decorated in red and black drapes and banners, servants carrying drinks of blood and water for humans obviously! Jugglers and dancers gracefully moved in and out of the crowds of people, fire eaters created huge displays of flame and smoke causing the on-looking crowd to cheer. Vampires and humans danced in the ballroom, a huge room also draped in red and black decorations. An opera singer stood on the small stage along with a band of players playing a slow, romantic piece. It had an eerie, dark theme to it, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded to Blake and James whom then left and were submerged by the sea of guests. Removing my cloak I picked up a glass of blood and took up my position on the far wall. I was hoping that the unappetising drink with help my immune system, somewhat. Closing my eyes I took a slip and sighed. On opening them, a young man in his early 20's approached me with the swagger of a refined yet devious gentleman with short red hair and glowing green eyes. Obviously vampire. I smiled sweetly at him and hoping that if I looked away he would see my disinterest. Unfortunately, it wasn't my night.

"Good evening. I couldn't help but notice that you were all alone over here. Such a rare beauty should not be walking alone in these walls tonight." He picked up my gloved hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but blush. _Surely he must think I'm human?_ "May I have this dance?" I smiled but shook my head.

"I'm sorry sir, I am waiting to meet with someone. Perhaps later?" He frowned.

"Oh, well may I wait with you then? I am Fraser by the way. Earl of Derbyshire." He bowed low and spoke with a boasting tone. I tried to cover my laugh with a cough. _He was trying to impress me with titles was he? Well, time to use mine!_

"I am Lady Ariana of Transylvania, sir, pleasure to meet you." I bowed my head. My mother was a Countess and father a Count, yet they both declined the titles when the vampires came back. My and brother and I upheld those titles. His eyes widened and his smile grew again. The room suddenly grew quiet at the heavy sound of opening doors. Everyone turned to stare as The Count and his escort enter the room. Relin! The host had finally come to show his face! I felt myself growling and melting inside at the same time.

**Look here he comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know he**

**Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled**

He wore a golden mask decorated in tiny elaborate patterns: tiny swirls. His attire consisted of black and gold silk, satin and other fine materials. Relin wore a light green dress embroided with jewels and patterns. She looked pale and had glowing eyes, vampire! I knew he would do something like this! My anger rose causing the stinging pain to worsen. It's a good thing James couldn't see, yet.

**Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie **

"Ah, about time to! Eric, over here!" _Oh shit!_ Fraser beckoned his friend over whom turned to look at him with a pleased smile. Eric left Relin and the other girls surrounding him and marched over to us. _Crap!_ I had to get away, it was too soon. I couldn't do this! I started to panic. Pushing my way through the crowd I tried to escape. "Oh no you don't, come on don't be shy. Hey! Eric!" Fraser grabbed my arm and pulled my back. I was too weak and too scarred of being found out to fight back.

I** know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore!**

**It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool **

The King of vampires walked up to us with ease, looking twice the height I remembered him shining blue eyes felt warmed for the first time. I tried to be unnoticeable but of course I had good old Fraser from England here with me!

**And somehow you've got everybody fooled... **

"Fraser! Glad to see you here. How is your brother?" His voice! Oh my, it was like heaven bells to my ears and canon explosions at the same time! They both shook hands and smiled at each other.

"He is very well, we didn't think he would recover from that attack, damn wolves!" I covered up my growl, stupid annoyance.

"Yes, good." Then I felt his stare on me. "And who is your friend here?" I was turned away until Fraser's arm that was hooked in mine pulled in forward.

"This is Ariana, from Romania too Eric. Surely you must know this divine creature?" He stared hard at me and smirked a little, I forced myself to bow my head in respect. _Keep it together Alana, you are in no fit state for a fight_.

"No, I have not had the pleasure." He kept eye contact whilst kissing my hand. "Assume you know who I am? Tell me, Miss Ariana, whom are you here with?" I looked away and then back at him. As confidently as I could I spoke.

"I came here alone. To see a friend that is all." He smiled but looked suspiciously at me, his piercing eyes looking me up and down. My pride took over then. I glared at him earning a smile.

"I like your friend Fraser. She has good spirit. You are most welcome in our court my lady." Fraser grinned and pulled me closer. I smiled back but wanted nothing more than to leave. Each minute here I felt weaker and weaker. I could see that we couldn't just pull Relin out of here, not now. So a new tactic was in order. Using the excuse of seeing my friend I got rid of my captor vampire and fled across the room. I went straight to Relin whom was talking with someone.

Then I saw Miya.

My blood boiled and fangs threatened to show. _Not now!_ Composing myself I went back to the mission.

"Excuse me may I have a word my lady." I bowed, as anyone else would have done when speaking to the Count's property. She smiled and nodded. In the darkness of a corner I removed my mask. "Relin just what do you think you're playing at?" I whispered. She gasped and hugged me tightly causing pain to consume my stomach.

"Oh, Ally! Sorry." She backed away a little and removed her own mask. "What are you doing here? Where's James...and Blake?" She began scanning the crowds. _Well at least she still cared for James._

"They're here, to rescue you. But I need to know, do you still love James? Do you want to be rescued?" She looked at me as if I had just asked of her virginity.

"Of course I do! Eric has not made me his bride, I still have my free will you know." She looked at me and gasped. "Ally, what happened to you?"

I laughed. "Nothing just...good. I have some things to do. Stay close, oh and uhh...could you do me a small favour?"

"What?"

"Take this glass of blood away from me before I throw up!" She laughed at me.

Several minutes later I had my mask back on and was watching, waiting for the right moment. A strong force gripped my upper arm and I had a mouth at my ear.

"May I have this dance my dear?" Eric smiled at me, it was sly and almost ominous. I blushed and whispered a 'yes'. He pulled me into his arms and we began to spin and twirl around the floor with hundreds of other dancers. Even thought the crowd was vast I could'nt shift the feeling of being watched. "Come to stick another stake in my back Alana?" I stiffened. _Busted!_

"Nice choice of words." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would have thought you'd know the answer to that question._ King_." He gripped my waist tighter, pushing the air out of me.

"You killed Carlo, been poisoned with silver and yet you still carry on fighting. Don't you ever stop?" I shrugged, big mistake! I winced as my side clenched painfully.

"I bet your sister doesn't think the world of me now." He chuckled, the sounds causing me to shiver.

"On the contrary, it's not you she's mad at. She hates me now for sending him. She knows you too well to think that you would let him win."

"Eric, I must ask something of you."

"Ask at your own risk." I sighed.

"You have Relin, a member of my team and _my_ responsibility. What would you say to a trade?" His blue eyes lit up in curiosity.

"And what, pray tell, would that trade be?"

"A life for a life. Mine for hers. Let her go and.....I-I will go wi-with you." I couldn't look into his eyes then, the pain was getting worse. Emotional and physical. He was silent, studying me.

"You would give yourself for _her_? Loyalty was always one of your virtues but would you give yourself for a vampire? An enemy?"

"A dog stays loyal until the end. And you define your enemies be what their character's are like, sometimes your enemies can grow to be your closest friends." He was silent again.

"Come." He led me to a more secluded spot on the balcony. The cool night's breeze was a welcoming numb feeling on my face. Thought it wouldn't extinguish the fire raging inside my body. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on my brow and my vision became blurred. I clung onto the balcony edge for dear life. "I...I need to know, did you love me?" I stared at his perfect face, glowing in the moonlight. His eyes held something sincere and of hope.

"I'm running out of time-"

"Stop stalling and answer me, please." I single tear ran down my face. For three years I had often asked myself the same question, over and over. I had cried for him, wept for us, tore myself up inside until I had become the cold, unfeeling person I was today. If only I could tell him.

" I-I...I did love you. But now, I'm not sure. You've changed."

"As have you." He drew closer pulling me towards him. Lowering my head I moved to the archway. I watched as the dancers swirled past seeming more graceful than before. "I have made all of this possible. My kind, after my father's death, was few and weak. Now just look at them! happy, strong again." He stood next to me leaning against the wall. Yes, they were strong, formidable even. A growing threat on not just our world but also the humans' as well. My time was growing short. My legs felt like jelly as the burning fire consumed them along with the rest of my body. I was clinging to the wall, ripples of vibrations from my shaking making me slip.

"Will you do it?" I managed to look into his eyes, to see the truth. He looked me up and down with his hawk-like eyes and then at the crowd. Sighing he turned back.

"Yes." He made a gesture and Relin, now his servant of the night appeared smiling at him.

"Yes master?" He smiled at her.

"You are free to go. I believe there is someone here waiting for you." He looked over the crowd of people to where James was standing awkwardly with Blake. _Stupid men! Did they not know of how exposed they were?_ Relin gauped at him and then at me.

"You're a fool Alana." Close to collasping I just stared as the vampiress walked up to me. The look on her face was enough. Never dropping eye contact she pressed something into my weak grasp and leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "Thankyou. Be safe." There was a tear dropelt of blood crawling down her cheek. She smiled and backed away before runing off into the crowd of people. I starred down at the tiny vile in my hand. God bless that women...well vampire now I'm not sure if she comes into that category. It was a vile of poison, fast acting stuff. _At last! _

In an instant, though, my precious relief from the pains of this world was taken by the tuttering vampire next to me.

"Don't waste your life, you have so much to live for." I tried to snatch it back, failing miserably. He smiled and brushed the skin of my neck. I managed a low growl and turned my head as if to bite him. "I take it you would rather face the perils of hell than live then?" He grabbed my neck gentle, I was too weak by now to fight him anymore.

"Yes."

"Well, thats just tough luck." I hissed as sharp fangs sunk into my skin.

**This chapter took me a while...sorry for the delay. **


	25. Author Note

**Just a quick note to anyone who reads my writing. Unfortunately due to lack of inspiration lately I will be putting this story on hold for a while but I WILL be continualing it soon. **

**Thank you all for your kind comments and helpful advice. **

**See you soon! :) **

**Lycan Lover x **


	26. Changes

**Hi everyone! Look, I'm finally updating on this story! Hopefully I can finish it soon, there can't be many chapters left...or are there? **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

* * *

**BLAKE:**

All hell has been set loose.

James has refused to take Laurelin back, well...her being vampire and all I'm not sure if I would either. She's been contained and the moment. Then there's Alana, my beautiful wolf. _He has her!_ That blood sucking, conniving... My hands balled into fists as I sat at the desk and tried to contain my sobs. I was a grown man after all. But the thought of her in pain, so weak, dying, it was all too much. I had to end it and end it now.

I leapt up and grabbed the crossbow stuffing it into the bag along with holy water, crosses, and silver bullets. I stared at the diabolical small things for a second. Could I even use them? If he did something to Ally... I shook my head and thrust them inside.

"Blake, I've just spoken to – what are you doing?" James asked wearing a worried look. I looked at him momentarily and then concentrated on my kit. The coat came on next with my signature hat.

"I'm going to Valerious Manor. To end it. What were you saying?"

James shook his head.

"You can't go alone."

"You're right, I need a holy man. Bring Laurelin with you, she might be useful." James fell into a rage and hung his head mumbling to himself.

"I refuse to be with _her_." With all my kit packed I turned to him. As much as it pained me I had other priorities right now.

"Bring her. Come on we have little time left." Not caring whether he followed or not I left the house and jumped into the van.

**ALANA: **

Everything was cold.

Before I was on fire, and then it was pure ice. Nothing but the darkness and the cold. Ok, I know I did some pretty bad things but wasn't hell supposed to burn? Or maybe it was the opposite for my kind. God knows how long I was stuck in limbo waiting my fate.

Suddenly I could feel my body again. Limbs twitched and ears pricked with life. Voices of angels gathered around me. Maybe this was heaven? My eyes peeked open a little to be met with darkness, the soft glow of candles. A women's high pitched voice cackled somewhere near my left. Instincts took flight, I flew from my position on my back to a protective crouch. A growl emitted from deep within my chest.

The stench of death filled my nostrils.

**BLAKE: **

We arrived at the manor in record time. Luckily for me the two lovers kept silent the whole journey. The last time we were here the place was all but destroyed, dust on the ground. Now it was truly abandoned. I shut the door a little too hard and stormed into the building. Curse Relin with her new vampire abilities! She was inside before us.

"What are we looking for?"

"A large map I believe. Is that what the Cardinal said James?"

A mumbling James strode inside carrying all the heavy bags. He was not a happy friar.

"Yes, it shouldn't be hard to miss."

My eyes flickered around the hallway at the many different corridors and archways. Laurelin was way ahead of us racing through the doors.

"It's here!" She shouted.

We rushed forward and stared at the large map of Romania. What were we supposed to do now? I studied the drawing for a while as did James.

"What now?"

I shook my head at him. Something caught my eye.

"This inscription. What does it mean?" I pointed up at the border of Latin words and carefully written letters.

"Give me a moment." He leant down and began whispering to himself. Laurelin looked instantly bored and began to inspect her nails.

"When we get to the castle what then?"

"We find Alana, and kill him. Simple enough." Her eyes widened in horror and a sharp hiss escaped her mouth.

"What?"

I blinked at her.

"He has to be stopped."

Laurelin became silent, eyes lit up in a very inhuman way. My hand tightened around the stake under my coat. She hissed and exposed sharp fangs.

"Blake this symbol, it matches your ring doesn't it?"

"Yes. What does it say?"

"I thought we were rescuing Ally not undergoing a murder mission!"

We ignored her rant.

"In the name of God open this door." Suddenly the map dissolved away and uncovered a mirror. We all looked into the glass at our reflections, all except Relin.

"You have no reflection."

"That's because to me it's not a mirror at all." She strode forward into the mirror and was gone. We stood gaping. James gulped.

"You first my friend."

"Coward." I muttered, hand going first into the cold material. On the other side snow fell into my hair and on my shoulders. I stood in front of a large castle that reached the grey skies. Laurelin stood in front of us, eyes filled with that insane light again.

We were two clear sides now. Relin had chosen her fate and so I was the judge and executioner.

"Laurelin stand aside." James ordered. She just stood.

"I can't let you harm my master."

"He's not your master you said so yourself!" James grew instantly angry.

"He made me."

"Laurelin calm down. You know we have to do this." I tried to reason with her but it was use. The vampires growled and stood her ground. Great wings burst from her back and sharp claws replaced fingers. "So be it." I uttered.

**ALANA: **

My heartbeat was racing, a none-stopping rhythm in my chest. There was something in the shadows watching me. It cackled and flew up. The wolf me in begged to run, to claw and bite. But for the moment I was blind, my sense dulled by some sort of poison in my system. Memroies flooded back, a pain, a fire inside my veins, the gentlest touch, sharp fangs. I growled and stood to my full height.

"Come out." I ordered only to receive cruel laughter.

"Such a fiery spirit dog." A women with beautiful long hair and glowing eyes emerged from behind me. Her harem outfit was more of a rag in my opinion. I knew her: Miya.

My lip curled and stance shifted as she approached.


	27. New Light

** Next chapter update, nearing the end people. Then I can work on other stuff. YAY! **

**Enjoy! **

**ALANA: **

* * *

"What do you want?" I hissed at the horrid creature. Miya smiled all too sweetly, every step she took I took one in the opposite direction.

"I don't understand what he sees in you, such a waste of our time."

"I could say the same for you. Your pathetic long-lived existence isn't to my taste." I spat at her feeling my leg hit the bed I must have been lying on. The vampiress stopped and smirked.

"No matter, I have what I wanted. And very soon you'll be dead."

Just as I was about to lunge at her the door opened and a familiar face appeared. Her short blond hair was even shorter and her lilac eyes shifted between the two of us.

"Our sister has arrived with the humans. I suggest you go and do your duty Miya." Almost glaring at her Miya flew out of the room screeching as she went. Two humans...Blake and James! My heart sang at the thought of seeing them again. Liarna turned to me and did not offer a smile. I stood tall and nodded to her once. "He wishes to see you."

She led me down many cold corridors and through old metal doors. This place was seriously creepy, much worse than before. Small dwarf like creatures passed us carrying odd pieces of equipment. It worried me. Liarna refused to look at me or even speak. I gave her the same treatment until we reached a large set of double doors. I looked into her dead eyes and she turned abruptly. Wondering what brought about such coldness I pushed open the door. Muscles tensed as if ready for attack. Inside there was no light but the soft glow of candles. _Lightning, of course! How dramatic_, I thought.

I could see no one, sense no one. But the smell of death was everywhere, it stung my nose causing my to hold it.

"Alana." He purred.

**BLAKE: **

"Last chance Laurelin." I called but she growled and hissed. James shrieked as she lunged for us. Rolling in the snow the stake flew from my hand but missed the vampire by centimetres. She clawed at James as he spat the words of the holy lord in her face. Neither seemed to remember their love for one another. She stood up suddenly and reached for the stake, throwing it over the side of the cliff. I cursed in my head.

James ran at her with a spear he had found but missed as she flew up into the skies.

"Behind you!" I shouted as the creature shrieked. He ducked just in time for the vampire to miss her target but instead fly straight towards me. Another cackle rose from the castle and a cloud of smoke plummeted towards the cliff.

"A second one!" Cried James. True to his word a second female came screaming down from castle and caused me to duck. The crossbow arrows fired high into the clouds as lightning streaked across. Both beasts joined together for a moment. James hurtled a spear up but it was caught by the newest female and they both laughed.

"Finish them." She hissed.

"Love to sister." Laurelin aimed at James and he ran, jumped behind a rock as she growled in frustration the other vampiress laughed at a pitch too high for mortal ears. She was fast, her talon like claws found their way to my coat and soon I was up in the air. Panicking I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small silver cross. I pressed it into her wrist and she screamed in pain. I fell, down, down until the soft snow broke my fall. Looking back up, wiping the snow form my face, I watched as somehow the cross had become stuck and she screamed.

"Miya!" Laurelin called but it was too late, the female vampire was quickly turning to dust. Out of rage she swooped down and picked up James. My friend was thrown down and he hit the ground with a thud. My mouth was paused in a silent 'no'. He didn't move.

Laurelin cackled. Rage overcame me suddenly and I picked up the crossbow firing wildly at her. She was truly no longer the sweet girl I once knew.

**ALANA: **

I turned sharply towards the sound to be greeted by electric blue eyes. Eric stepped out from the shadows smirking, hands folded behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" I don't think I would ever get over the effect his voice had on me. Even with all he has done.

"Much better thank you." I answered but my voice remained cold. His handsome head cocked to one side as I allowed him to approach.

"I am glad." One of his deathly pale hands crept up to stroke my cheek. I turned away not wanting to see the hurt in his gaze. "Is there something wrong?"

I said nothing. There was nothing I could say that would justify his actions towards mankind. I was their protector, and damn them I had suffered for it. I moved towards the window watching the lightning dance. I knew he was behind me; his cool breath tickled my neck.

"Why are you doing this Eric?" My voice betrayed me.

"Doing what exactly?"

"This, following your father. Something's change in you."

"We have both changed." I turned around then to look at him. The sorrow in his eyes nearly broke me. "Thousands of my family are waiting for me Alana, it would be a crime to betray them."

My head shook violently.

"You would sacrifice the lives of millions of innocent people to save your family. Part of me admires it, but it wrong. God – "

"To hell with that rubbish!" He hissed, striding away towards the fireplace.

"People will die."

"And so they have died before, they die all the time."

"But not like this." I paused and moved closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. His head turned slightly. "You were good once, and for that I fell in love with you. But now I – I..." He turned fully, his face contorting into horror at my words. I knew they stung him, but it was the only way. Silent tears made paths down my cheeks. "You are not the same as you were."

"I am the same." He groaned but it was too late, my mind was set and heartbroken. I shook my head and backed away.

"You are not. And I – I – I don't love you, anymore." He looked back as if I had just staked him through the heart. His beautiful eyes were now black. I was so frightened now, wolf side alert and awake.

"I see."

"Eric – " I started but he cut me off.

"Van Helsing will be pleased to see you. Too bad he won't leave."

"What? We're leaving together and you're going to stop or else." He turned and hissed. He had never done so before.

"If I cannot have you, no one will." His answered darkly. My wolf roared inside to attack, to kill this monster. But it was the monster I loved still in my heart. My head reckoned otherwise. I growled and crouched down. Eric made a strange noise and wings grew out form his back. Formidable fangs burst out along with claws from his fingernails. I morphed quickly standing my ground against the creature growling at me.

**BLAKE: **

I was tired.

Laurelin never stopped her attack until I was on my back in the snow staring up at the vampiress. He laughed down at me in her human form.

"All fight gone Blake?" She taunted. I simply glared back. Her talons caught my throat and pulled me to my feet so that my legs dangled in the air. My oxygen was being cut off as her fangs became exposed. Wickedness and taken over in her. I held my breath as her fangs inched towards my neck. Then she screamed. Something pointy touched my chest and I fell to the ground. Laurelin Cried in agony as her body began to decay around the silver stake. The dust from her body littered the floor revealing James panting behind her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thanks."

He smiled and helped me up.

"Good."

"I'm sorry." For a second he stared down at the remains and shook his head.

"She was lost to me anyway." I nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Quickly."

**ALANA: **

We lunged at each other neither caring nor worrying about who we were. Instincts told me to bite and claw and rip. But part of me couldn't. Yet still I found myself reaching for his flesh, blood calling. I let out a pained howl as his claws bit into my shoulder and tore causing blood to ooze out. I ran out of the room to try and persuade him no to fight. But he was intent. The winged monster raced after me breaking machinery and statues in his wake. Dwarf-like men were thrown aside as I bolted. Coward, part of me chided.

We ended up in the laboratory. It was worse than I feared. Standing on two legs I turned and roared at him. For a moment he seemed taken aback, frightened even.

"It doesn't have to be this way." I growled.

"Yes it does. You no longer love me, so I no longer have to care."

"I still love you, the real you."

"Well this is who I am." The beast reached for me and threw my form against the stone wall. Electrical sparks fluttered into the air and smoke from the damaged metal ruined my eyesight. Enough was enough, hearts aside this needed to end. I roared once again and leapt at him, we both fell down onto the floor and my teeth clicked at each attempt. But he was the stronger one. Easily managing to throw me off he flew up high to the ceiling. Eric stared down wiping the blood from his mouth. "Just like old times." He sneered.

I growled and extended my claws. He was little more than a demon now in my eyes, my wolf agreed with me. It was duty to protect humans. I scraped them down the stone wall and watched the sparks fly. Eric's eyes widened as I began to climb.

"Alana!" That voice. My head turned and I stared down at my two friends. Blake held his crossbow up at the vampire. Eric hissed and gave a chuckle.

"The party's all here then."

"Enough Dracula."

He hissed at Blake and transformed again. This time aiming for him. Something within me switched. Everything slowed down and narrowed until there was only Blake and the creature trying to hurt him. My wolf took over. What happened next was all a blur until I felt my claws tear the vampire from the air and pin him to the ground. He stared up at me frightened.

My teeth bit into his flesh.


	28. Never Ends

**Well, here we are the last chapter. Sorry if it was too short. Look out for more stories soon!**

**Enjoy for the last time.**

**Lycan Lover xx**

* * *

The wind blew the aging leaves from the trees. Each one fluttered gently to the ground as a small boy ran around giddily collecting them in his little bag. His parents watched from the park bench.

"Don't trip Salem!" Blake called anxiously.

"Relax, he's having fun." Alana smiled fondly at her little boy and squeezed her husband's hand. Blake smiled back and placed a kiss to her lips. She had never felt so complete, here with her soul mate at last.

"Mummy, daddy!" The boy with dark hair and shining eyes ran towards the two with his bag. "Look and them!" Alana ruffled his as Blake lifted him up. Salem suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong sport?"

"You're going away again aren't you?" Blake frowned and hugged him.

"Yes but it's only for a while, and I'll bring back some more stories." His son's face lit up in the cutest smile.

"Really?"

Blake nodded. "Yep."

"Ok, daddy has to go now or he'll miss his train." Alana stood taking her son's hand. She faced Blake and kissed him passionately. Salem scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Yucky!"

"You won't be saying that in ten years buddy. I'll call." He added softly. Alana smirked.

"You better, be safe."

"Always." One last smile and he left, hoping into the black van. James gave a wave.

On the way back home they stopped by at the cemetery. Alana frowned and held the white rose closer to her chest.

"I'm scared mummy."

"It won't be long." She squeezed Salem's hand. It wasn't long until she found who she was looking for. "Hello Eric, I'm sorry." Gently she placed the rose at the foot of the tombstone and bowed her head. A single tear slipped out.

No one saw the cloaked women standing in the forest watching them. Her shining purple eyes stared as Alana and her son walked home. The women sighed and moved towards the tomb. Her pale hand caressed the stone.

"I miss you brother, say hello to father for me." Out of nowhere she conjured a black rose. She lay it next to the white one and smiled tenderly. The breeze picked up and travelled around the cemetery. Alana thought she heard something but ignored it. Liarna smiled as she looked back at the two. "Love never dies brother."

And so she vanished.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
